From Then To Now
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Ever since the day I met Tsunayoshi Sawada on the playground. My life became a whirlwind of an adventure.  TsunaxOc
1. Tsunayoshi Sawada

"…_within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be." _

_Neuroscientist, Dr. R. Joseph _

**4 years old**__

She sits silently on the floor as she begins to open the book in front of her. Her eyes caught on to a picture of a baby duck with its mother swimming in the pond. She stares at it intently before breaking out into a huge grin. Her chubby hands point to the picture in front of her before exclaiming 'Duck!' gaining the attention of her mother. Her mother, sitting on the bench near her, squeals in delight at hearing her daughter say such an adorable word. **[1]**

She turns to her mother, who was still gushing over her daughter, before she smiles again. Her attention was quickly diverted when her mother started to pick her up and place her on the bench next to her. She looks at her mother confusingly and her mother just smiles.

"Look, Mizu-Chan,"

She extends her hand and points to the sandbox. She follows her mother's command and looks towards the sandbox. There was a young boy that looked like her age with brown hair wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts playing by himself with his back to her. She smiles, happy to know that someone else was there to play with her. She jumps down the bench with her arms spread to the side to keep her balance. She turns back with the ever present smile on her chubby face.

"Mama, can I go play with him?"

Her mother squeals again and nods.

"Be sure to be back here before the sun sets. Alright Mizu-Chan?"

Her mother instructs and she nods happily. Her mother smiles and it only took that small command for her to go running towards the young boy on the sandbox.

Once she arrives at the sandbox. She stares at his back curiously before tapping his left shoulder to gain his attention. The young boy, who has sepia colored eyes, turns and stares at the girl in front of him.

"Yo! My name is Darkrai Mizuki. What's yours?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsunayoshi-kun," She tests his name and shakes her head no. "That's too long! Can we shorten it?"

Tsunayoshi blushes before nodding. She exclaims happily before crossing her arms in front of her chest and she closes her eyes to think. Tsunayoshi wonders briefly if she was alright but when that thought passes his head. She opens her eyes with a small glint in them.

"How about Tsunayo-kun?"

Tsunayoshi sweat drops and laughs nervously. He did not like that nickname.

"M-my mom calls me Tsu-kun…"

He lets the sentence hang and she quickly catches on.

"Then I'll call you Tsu-kun, Tsunayoshi! Call me Mizu-Chan if you like!"

"O-okay."

"Good, can I play with you Tsu-kun?"

He nods shyly and pats the ground next to him and she sits down. She smiles happily at the brown headed boy, happy to have meet Sawada Tsunayoshi

**[1] **It seems that when you're young. Anything you say is automatically cute C:


	2. Friendship Day

**AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed XD I'm so glad you guys like this C: So let me discuss this 1-10 chapters is when they'll be just little kids and 10-20 or more will be when they're middle school and 30 (if possible) will be the TYL version…please review so I can write more prewritten chapters XD**

**Oh and someone pointed out that 4 year olds don't actually say "Yo" Ah, who cares right? Its fanfiction. I can make dogs meow and it'll still be possible XD**

**6 years old**

She narrows her eyes and glares at the paper in front of her. The drawing on the paper consisted of a huge sun on the background, one flat line on the bottom, and two stick figures. One with spiky brown hair while the other had long black hair. She quickly pouts and crumples up the paper before throwing it at the side.

"Why did you do that Mizu-Chan?"

She turns to her right and stares at the sepia colored eyes of her friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was currently holding a green crayon and lying on his stomach on the carpeted floor of the living room of her house. She pouts again and looks away from his eyes.

"Because I can't give you that on Friendship Day. It looks terrible!"

She whines and the Tsuna raises an eyebrow. A little curious as to what this 'Friendship Day' was about.

"What's Friendship Day Mizu-Chan?"

She turns to Tsuna with the pout still on her face.

"2 years to today is the day that you became my best friend Tsu-kun," Tsuna blushes lightly and nods. "We need to celebrate it. I was planning to give you a drawing of how we meet but it turned out horrible!"

She points to the crumpled up paper on the side while staring daggers at it. Tsuna crawls towards it and slowly picks it up. He looks behind him to see your pout still on your face. He hesitates but opens it anyway and smoothes out the paper. He smiles at the drawing, stands up, and goes to her handing her the crumpled up drawing.

"It's beautiful Mizu-Chan. Happy Friendship Day!"

She blinks once before breaking out into a huge grin while glomping the poor boy to the ground.

"Happy Friendship Day too Tsu-kun~"


	3. NoGood Tsuna

**AN: Weeee~ I have two 4 reviews now! Haha…well I should be thankful. Not many stories get reviewed this fast *nodnod* Thank you so much for the reviews guys. So keep them coming! :D**

**PS: You'll soon find out how Mizu-chan can kick ass…Ohhh there is a plot! Haha XD **

**Enjoy you guys! Oh, and I don't own KHR…if I did all the guys would be shirtless…XD**

**6 years old**

"Hey, No-Good Tsuna!"

"I can't believe he did that. He is such a loser!"

Tsuna quietly walks forward while ignoring all the insults that passed through the other children's mouth. Of course he has already heard all of them before but every time he actually hears it it's like a steak through his little fragile heart.

"Ne, No-Good Tsuna. Do you purposely do that stuff or are you just that stupid?"

One of the bullies in the park asks him. He just lets out a shaky laugh and places his hand behind his head.

"Don't be an idiot! I heard his been like that since he was baby. I bet even other babies didn't like to be near him!"

One of the bullies' comments and they all laugh heartedly. Tsuna just laughs nervously. He didn't want to say anything, scratch that, he couldn't say anything! They were much taller than him, much stronger, and they were circling on him…wait…what?

"Maybe we should show you a lesson, kid!"

The leader of the pack sneers and brings his fist down on his open palm as some kind of warning. Tsuna immediately backs away until his back hits a tree. He cowers and waits for the bullies' fist to contact his face but before they could do anything somebody steps in front of Tsuna and holds her arms to side in a defensive manner. Tsuna looks up sees long black hair in a ponytail.

"M-Mizu-Chan!"

He stutters out and Mizuki acknowledge him with a nod.

"You!" She confidently points to the leader of the pack. He does a double take at the little girl in front of him. "How could you bully someone younger than you? Have you no shame? You ugly knuckle headed bastards!"

Everyone in that small pack and Tsuna gapes at her. How can a little girl throw such a profanity? Well, as profanity as a 6 year old girl can utter.

"Y-You!" The leader, which she now dubs us knuckle head one, stutters and a small smirk appears on her face.

"Is that all you got, smartass?"

If possible Tsuna's mouth opened wider. He was shocked that she was defending him and…she knew profanities? When did that happen?

"Tch, fine! Get her boys!"

Knuckle head one orders and immediately the two goons beside him charges at Mizuki. Tsuna closes his eyes for fear of the worst but opens it again when he hears the two boys say 'We give!'

Tsuna stares at utter disbelief as she had one goons arm twisted behind his back and the other couldn't even speak properly when her little shoe was pressing on his face. She lets go of the both of them and walks towards the leader who was practically peeing in his pants right about now.

Mizuki walks towards him, grabs his shirt, and pulls him down to eye level. She glares at menacingly and all the poor boy could do was sweat buckets.

"If you **ever** bother Tsu-kun again. I'll make sure you'll never have kids…Ever. You hear me?"

The leader gapes and nods nervously.

"Good."

She finishes by shoving him to the ground and he quickly runs away with tears streaming down his scared face.

She places her hands on her face and grins happily before turning to Tsuna who was looking like he just saw UFO's landing. She offers him a hand and he takes it and pulls him up.

"Ne, wanna get some ice cream Tsu-kun? My treat."

Tsuna could only nod timidly. Never has he seen her this…dangerous.

"T-Thank you, Mizu-Chan."

She grins happily and pats him on the shoulder.

"Anytime! I'm just glad that threat worked! I hear mom saying it to dad all the time but I never actually know what that means. Well, as long as they've learn their lesson."

She walks away happily while cackling like a murderer who just had her 100th kill.

Tsuna learned a valuable lesson that day…

Never piss off Mizuki or you'll lose your ability to reproduce.


	4. Darkrai Family

**AN: I don't like this one because its just bleeh…BUT…its needed for the plot and MUST be read…plus I just saw a very cute chibiTsuna that looks exactly what I pictured him if he was a kid XD Lil' TSUNA is luff~ Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews…keep them coming guys~ **

**Between 4 or 5 years old**

Today would be a play date with Tsuna and she couldn't even be happier. She runs to Tsuna's house with an amazingly fast pace and when she reaches the house. She quickly shoves open the gate and knocks on the door. When Nana, Tsuna's mother, opens the door she squeals in delight and motions for her to come in. Nana flashes the little girl a smile and tells her that Tsuna was in the kitchen. She thanks her and took off towards the kitchen in the same pace as before.

When she reaches the kitchen she sees two people sitting from across each other. She stares at them both and looks to the man who had white hair and was quite old and the other who had a sandy hair color but doesn't look that old.

She tilts her head the side and approaches the two of them quickly gaining their attention.

"Ne, where's Tsu-kun?"

"Oh! You must be Tsuna's play date, Mizu-Chan!"

The man with sandy hair who doesn't look quite old exclaims and she nods. The other old man just looks on curiously.

"Haha, Tsuna is in the backyard. Go on!"

He points to the glass door where she could perfectly see Tsuna playing with a ball. She smiles happily and thanks the sandy haired man but was quickly stopped by the older one.

"Can you tell me your full name little girl?"

He asks softly with a smile on his lips. She beams at him and she jabs a thumb to her chest while exclaiming happily,

"I am Mizuki Antoinette Anstey Darkrai but my mommy said that I should introduce myself on as Mizuki Darkrai and my daddy said that if any scary guys in black clothes approach me I should introduce myself as Mizuki Antoinette Anstey Darkrai the 8th heir of the Darkrai but it's too long so I just want people to call me Mizu-Chan, Grandpa."

She smiled happily completely missing the shocked faces of the two individuals in the room. The old man's expression softens and let out a laugh and pats the young girl head.

"I'm sure your life is quite the adventure Mizu-Chan," He comments and she nods a little bit confused as to why he knows that. "Go on and play with Tsuna now if you want."

She grins, nods, and quickly takes off towards Tsuna.

The sandy haired man looks at the old man in front of him worriedly.

"I would have never imagined that that little girl would be in the Mafia…and in such a powerful family too," He comments and the old man nods. "But 9th why is she here? I thought her family's base was located in—"

"The base was attacked." The old man, called 9th, interrupts and the other man gasp. How could the Darkrai be attacked?

"Will they be alright?"

"Of course, Akihito is a strong and cunning man. He would never let something like that slow him down. The heir is here in Japan. That's proof enough of how brilliant his mind works."

The man laughs to ease the tension.

"You're right. He would never let anything slow him down. Not even an attack."

Their conversation was quickly cut short when they heard crying from where the children were. Both of them walk towards the backyard and sees Tsuna lying on his back crying with a little dog on his chest licking his face. The little girl was trying her best to scare the little dog but kept her distance.

The sandy haired man laughed and approached both of them and the little dog quickly runs off when he sees the man approaching. The man gently picks up Tsuna and settles him on his arm while trying to calm the scared boy. The little girl frowns and looks at both of them but quickly puts the smile back on her face.

"Sorry Tsu-kun I couldn't scare away the devil dog."

The man looks down at the girl who was laughing sheepishly and Tsuna lets out small sobs before muttering a 'It's okay' and stuttering in the process too. The man holds out his hand and she happily takes it as they all begin to walk towards the 9th. The 9th looks on in surprise before bringing his pointing finger to Tsuna's forehead with a small fire on it too. He mutters something and Tsuna quickly falls to sleep.

The girl frowns again and looks at the old man. He bends down and does the same action to Tsuna.

"I can see you have great power in you."

He says and she yawns, feeling her eyelids begin to close.

"You need it to protect your own family…and become the proud leader of the Darkrai family."

Her eyes close and she falls asleep.


	5. Promises and Ducks

**AN: I feeling super happy today so I decided to update sooner than planned cuz' I loved your reviews so much~ I love this chapter because I used like three quotes from "Mythbusters" has anybody else seen the show? Hmm…no? *tonfa'd* anyway you should wait for chapter 6 because it's one of my faves~ ****Tsu-kun acting all heroic and faling *phail!***** Reviews are much loved~ **

**7 years old**

The sun was beaming down on the small area at the park; right at the center was a pond full ducks and ducklings. The calm breeze moves through the small area making a certain brown headed boy shiver.

"You cold Tsu-kun?"

The brown headed boy looks to his side where his best friend was lying on the green grass. She looks up at the clouds, almost as if in a trance.

"I am, can't we go home yet Mizu-Chan?"

"No."

"No?"

"Think about it Tsu-kun this is our last day of freedom and you want to go home? I will spend my time wisely and you should too."

"It's not like we're going to prison Mizu-Chan it's just elementary. Mom said that after school we can always still play."

She turns her head to the side and eyes Tsuna seriously.

"…I reject your reality and substitute my own!"

He sighs tiredly.

"So basically, that's a no."

She smiles and looks up at the clouds again.

"You know me so well Tsu-kun~"

He mushrooms sighs and smiles. It's not like he can change her mind so easily. When it's dead set on something nothing, not even him, can change it. So he decided to soak up the sun and lay down next to her.

"Aren't you scared about tomorrow?"

She asks meekly and he sighs. Of course he was scared! Almost half the town already knows him as No-Good Tsuna. Why not add hyperactive kids into that mix?

"I am. You?"

"Not really, if anybody tries to pick on you or me. I'll just make sure nobody finds them ever again."

Tsuna shudders and closes his eyes. This wasn't the first time she made a threat. In fact, if he counted right, this would be the 200th threat in the span of two years. She was quite proud of it. He was just downright scared.

"…You scare me sometimes Mizu-Chan."

She laughs and he laughs along with her. Just to get rid of the tension hanging above them.

"I wonder," He turns to look at her. She had a frown on her face which made him frown. He listens intently and waits for her to finish her sentence. "If mom's going to cook tonight?"

He would have fallen to the ground if he wasn't laying on it. He just shakes his head and lies back down. It's not like this is her first time acting all serious then saying something that should be kept in her head.

"Ne, Tsu-kun," Before he could respond her face was already in front of him. Her hair was falling down on and was gently caressing his face. He turns red when he realizes the close proximity of their faces. "Promise me Tsunayoshi."

His eyes widen a bit. He has never heard her say his full name unless she was dead serious.

"P-Promise you what, M-Mizu-Chan?"

He stutters and he mentally slaps himself.

"Promise me you won't change; promise me you'll always be Sawada Tsunayoshi and not some fake imitation of him, promise me you'll always be there for me because I'll always be there for you, and…"

He blinks.

"And…?" He repeats.

"Promise me that you will always, ALWAYS be my best friend."

He smiles and nods. He sees the happy grin on her face and she pulls away from his face. She suddenly curls her pinky finger and holds it up he immediately catches on and curls his pinky as he clasps it to her pinky. Making the most powerful contract known to young kids everywhere.

"Pinky promise, Mizu-Chan."

"Pinky promise, Tsu-kun."

Extended Ending

Quack, Quack

Both Tsuna and her turns to the side at the sound of duck and cute little ducklings coming their way. Tsuna's face brightens and crawls towards them to observe them closely. Only to be stopped my Mizuki's hand.

He looks at her confusingly and asks,

"What's wrong Mizu-Chan?"

"Tsu-kun, don't let their looks deceive you, they're actually quite deadly. They're black deceiving evil eyes says it all!" **[1]**

"…I honestly don't know how to respond to that."

One duck approaches them and Mizuki stands up and glares at the yellow puffball.

"Don't mess with me, duck!"

Tsuna laughs nervously and the rest of his 'freedom' was spent holding back a certain black haired girl from killing the ducks and Tsuna briefly wonders.

If this is what convicts spend their last hours on.

Probably not. Unless it's Mizuki.

**[1] **Hahaha! Now who do we know who has black deceiving evil eyes? *wink wink*


	6. Spider

**AN: Alright guys could you decide for me? Because I'm having an internal battle with myself where my left brain disagrees with my right XD This is what Tsu-kun does to my brain XD**

**So…ahmm…What do you guys think? Should I continue writing stories where Tsu-kun and Mizu-Chan will be kids until the end or should I proceed normally? I've already got the plot going and my prewritten chapters is already in chapter 22…but just know this if YOU do choose the kids till' the end. I might end at Chapter 25 but if I do proceed normally I might end up at Chapter 30 or so…so you guys have to decide because in two weeks time I'll be back in school…where internet does not exist XD So decide wisely guys.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy~**

**Between 6 and 7**

Tsuna was scared of a lot of things: bats, scary ghost stories, real ghost, bullies, and tiny little Chihuahua's but there was one thing he just couldn't be scared of and that was the spider…why the spider?

"AHHHHHHH! SPIDER! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Because she was deathly scared of them and he knew that he had to be brave. She had protected him from so much from bullies to bats to even rumors and insults and he knew he just had to at least be brave for her. Even if it's just this once.

"Thank you Tsu-kun…AHHH!"

"W-What's wrong Mizu-Chan?"

"ITS CRAWLING UP YOUR SHIRT!"

A blink.

"AHHHH…GET IT OFF OF ME, GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Well, it's not like you run into spiders every day anyway.

"THE QUEEN IS HERE!"

"T-THE QUEEN?"

"AND HER SOLDIERS!"

"E-EH?"

Unless you're near a spiders nest.

**Before you leave please read the AN cuz' its important :D Thanks~**


	7. Dead Man Stand

**AN: So I've decided to proceed normally with the story. There will be two more chapters and after that the plot will start to appear. :D**

**Enjoy~**

**8 years old**

A Festival had decided to come to town and Mizuki couldn't be more…depressed. It's not like she didn't want to go to the festival. She absolutely loved the festivity. The only problem was the stupid kimono! Mizuki was never the one to be the girly girl. She preferred sports over gossip, climbing trees over makeup, playing in the mud over tea parties. Of course she knew that she was girl and needed to act like one but Dammit kimonos? Really?

She sighed again for the, who knows how much, time. She was definitely in a sour mood and Tsuna could quickly feel the thirst of blood aura radiating from her.

Tsuna also didn't want to come to the festival (because he knew Mizuki would be in this mood) but his mother had convinced him and he had no other choice but to agree.

Well, he just hopes that she doesn't immediately punch someone who's the first to comment on her look. Even Nana knew the murderous intent and kept her mouth shut.

They all walk down the dirt road with Tsuna next to Mizuki and Nana just behind them. If someone as so much as looks at Mizuki she immediately glares at them and they all scamper away. Kind of like seeing a big shot mafia boss walking down the street where everyone runs the moment the aura of blood thirst reach their radar. **[1]**

Tsuna sighs and he knew that he had to snap her off of the murderous aura or his going to suffer through hell for the rest of the night. So like a true friend that he is he looks around to see if anything could catch her attention to at least divert her from…killing someone.

And one object catches his attention. He, reluctantly, grasps her hand and runs towards a booth where they were selling huge teddy bears. When they reach the booth he looks back only to see Mizuki glaring at the stand owner he sweat drops and quickly pulls out his money to buy the teddy bear.

"H-Here you go kiddo."

The store owner hands Tsuna the teddy bear while trying to recover from Mizuki's glare (He even figured out that if you stare too long at her glare, you become paralyzed. He accidently got it spread and Mizuki was pissed. That was one secret he'd take to the grave!)

He quickly shoves the teddy bear in front of Mizuki (To save the stand owner from certain paralysis). She blinks once and takes a step back to see what the object was in front of her. She grins and quickly takes it squishing the object.

"Thank you Tsu-kun!"

His worried expression quickly melts when he sees him twirl the teddy bear around. He was about to pull you back to Nana when he sees you trying to let the teddy bear stand. He watches as the teddy bear stands for a second then falls to the ground. She laughs at the teddy bear, picks it up, and squeezes it again.

"It's like trying to make a dead man stand!"

Tsuna decided not to question her as to why she knew that. He just shakes his head smiles at least she was happy.

"Tsu-kun it's almost time for the fireworks! Let's go!"

He was immediately dragged off when she grasps his hand and yanks him towards Nana. He smiles happily and blushed a little bit when he noticed that she was holding his hand.

And it felt warm.

**[1] ***giggle snort* I just had to add it :D


	8. Project

**8 ½ years old**

After the teacher announced a project where you had to be in pair. Mizuki runs to Tsuna's desk and slams her tiny hands on his desk. Effectively scaring the poor boy. Whether she did that on purpose or not we'll never know.

It was a project on Science to monitor the growth of a sunflower seed. The project last for one week and if your plant is still alive and growing by the end of the week you get a perfect score. Mizuki was actually surprised to find out that Tsuna was really good with plants. It was like seeing a mother tend to her unborn baby. All in all she was proud to have chosen a great partner like Tsuna who knew how to take care of plant. Too bad he had to be partnered up with someone like Mizuki where everything she touches…dies.

So at the end of the week. They both thought that the plant was absolutely healthy. Imagine their shock and terror when they found their plant being eaten by caterpillars. They just stared in shock as the caterpillars continue to munch on their project and when it finally sinks in they immediately tried to pry off the caterpillars with their hands and what they were left with was a plant with one left and a huge hole at the middle.

Tsuna cries in despair as Mizuki just stares at the mutilated plant.

"It's completely…bald."

Mizuki comments as she continues to stare at the plant.

"Didn't we spray it with the bug repellant thing?"

"No I didn't."

Tsuna looks at Mizuki and he sighs. He should've expected as much. After he found out that her goldfish died the day after it was bought he never trusted her with handling anything that is…breathing.

"Well, at least you're honest," Tsuna sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What do we do now? We can't plant another one. The project is due tomorrow!"

Mizuki suddenly had a light bulb moment and turns to Tsuna with that evil smirk and he knew that all hell would break lose.

~Next Day~

"Well Darkrai-san and Sawada-san it seems that your plant is fully alive and it seems like there are buds too. I'm proud of both of you!"

The teacher comments at the newly revived plant on the desk. Tsuna gives a slight nod and Mizuki just grins. He wouldn't say that Mizuki is an evil genius…his not sure if she's evil nor is he sure that she's a genius he just knows that she's cunning and dangerous.

Tsuna frets quietly as he sat back down to his chair and he sees Mizuki give him a thumbs up to tell him that the mission was a success. He just knew that switching the sunflower plant with a rose plant would bite them in the butt sooner or later.

So imagine the teachers surprise when after another week they're plant started blooming roses.

Needless to say they had to do a lot of extra credit for the project and for tricking the teacher.

Extended Ending

"Huh? I thought I planted roses not sunflowers." Nana looks at the pot of plant that was fully blooming of sunflowers. She just shrugs and continuous to water the plant. "Must have forgotten."

And that was two secrets that Tsuna had to take to the grave.


	9. Adopt A Pet

**AN: I decided to post two chapters because I have to finish watching The Familiar Zero 3  
>Hope you guys enjoy~ And Review :B After this the plot will finally be revealed! Wahaha… :D<strong>

**9 years old**

There was one thing and one thing only that Mizuki prided on. Her ability to beat Tsuna in every video game known to the planet. So when Tsuna brought home a new game Mizuki, with her competitive nature, immediately drags him into his room and pops in the game.

She prided her ability to never lose. So when she lost…it wasn't pretty.

"I…lost."

She stares at the huge letters of 'Player 2 you lose' on the screen. Her hands weaken and the control drops to the floor. Tsuna laughs nervously. This wasn't the outcome he wanted. Tsuna never really minded when he always lost. He knew how much winning was important to Mizuki so when he saw the 'Player 1 you won' on the screen. His life flashed before his eyes.

He immediately saw the dangerous aura surrounding her body and he nervously laughs to draw her attention.

"M-Maybe it was a fluke. How about another round?"

Tsuna saw her smile and he relaxes.

"You're right! It could be just a fluke!"

She quickly grabs the controller and Tsuna nods. He was still going to live!

"Show me what you got, cheater."

He laughs nervously and looks back to the screen. He had expected that that would come out of her mouth what he didn't expect though was for her to lose again. 57 times.

He was dead.

"Gah!" She throws the controller to the floor and Tsuna squeaks. This was it his death was imminent and it was all because of a video game. "This thing is rigged I'm going home!"

She walks out of the room and slams the door shut. He lets out the breath that he didn't knew he was holding

He was never going to bring home a game with a title that consisted or related to

'Adopt a Virtual Pet and Take Care of it!'

Even in video games…everything she touches dies.


	10. Moving

**AN: I decided to update early and leave you guys a cliffhanger…Bwhahaah…I'm so evil! The plot starts now!**

**10 years old**

Tsuna has seen hundreds of expressions from Mizuki. Anger, happiness, excitement, wickedness and, on good days, patience. But there was one expression that he never, ever saw Mizuki in and that was sadness. Whether she was a natural optimistic person or if she just didn't want to show it. He would never know. He never saw her cry and he thought he never would.

But when she came barreling into the door one day and immediately tackling him to the ground and crying her eyes out, he could do nothing. He didn't know what to do! His never seen her cry!

At the end of the day he finally knew why she was crying. She was moving…to Italy. His was numb from the inside and out. He was going to lose his best friend. The most precious person he ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She was moving.

Tomorrow.

He didn't have time to spend her last day in Japan doing something fun.

He hated it.

He hated it all.

She saw this and she hated it too. So she gives him the most bittersweet sentence she has ever said in her 10 years on this earth.

"I'm moving to Italy…but if things go well. I'll be back after a year!"

A year.

He didn't know if he could wait for her that long. He didn't want to.

But he couldn't do anything.

So all he could do was watch her as she boarded her plane and flew off to Italy.

One year without her was not going to be fun.

~In the airplane~

"I don't want to…leave him all alone."

She comments sadly as she watches her beloved nation become smaller and smaller from the window of the airplane.

"Don't you trust him?"

"I do I just don't want to leave him."

A chuckle.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? His my best friend."

"Let me rephrase that…Do you have a crush on him?"

A small blush forms on her face.

"Yeah, I do."

Another chuckle.

"You're terribly blunt."

She shrugs.

"It's not like his listening."

"It's your duty as the heir—"

"You don't have to lecture me again. I already know."

"Well that's good. I need my nap anyway."

Mizuki closes her eyes and looks at the baby sitting next to her.

"One year, Reborn. Only one year and I'm going back to Japan."

Reborn tilts his fedora and smiles.

"Of course."

She finally relaxes and leans back to her seat. For now she could relax.

Reborn looks up at the young girl next to him to find her sleeping. He sighs sadly.

If only she knew that the training to become a mafia boss requires more than a just year.


	11. Back Home

**AN: Nothing to say except "REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!" *tonfa'd*  
>*grumbles* note to self…never let Hibari in the Authors Note section.<br>Hibari: Herbivore…I'll bite you to death.  
>ME: …Oh my god Hibari why the hell is that woman naked?<br>*Hibari turns while the authoress runs*  
>ME: BWAHAHAAHA….YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!<br>Hibari: Oh, so you want to be play cat and mouse herbivore?  
>*Runs after authoress*<strong>

**. . .****Tsuna: Let us all pray that the authoress will be alive *screaming in the background* -ish.**

**14 years old**

Tsuna groans as someone tries to desperately wake him up. He had been having a dream about Mizuki and it was the day she left. It had been 4 years since she left and he had to admit he missed her. She was an important part of his life after all so how could he not?

Someone shakes his shoulder and he lets out another groan. He really didn't want to wake up so early. After one week of pure torture all he wanted to do was sleep in.

"Tsu-kun…wake up."

"…5 more minutes."

He hears a small sigh and he knew that it was his mother. Who else calls him Tsu-kun?

"Fine…if you don't wake up I'm going to tell your mom as to why you _really_ had to go home early that day in school."

His eyes widen and he immediately throws the covers and tries to stand up. Only for his feet to falter and fall to the ground. Then he noticed that the person who was trying to wake him up, which he taught was his mother, were wearing socks and he knew that his mother always wore slippers.

His eyes widen a bit and he prays to the God's that it was who he thought it was. He looks up and sees her grinning face. His heart skips a beat.

"Well, what are you sitting on the ground for you idiot? Come and hug me!"

She opens up her arm and Tsuna couldn't help but stand up and hug her.

~In the kitchen~

"I'm so glad your back in Japan Mizu-Chan. We've missed you around here."

Nana comments and a small blush appears on her face. Of course she had missed them too but when the one who was missed says it, it somehow makes one happy.

"I've missed you too Nana-Chan…you too Tsu-kun!"

She smiles brightly and Tsuna smiles too. Gawd he missed her smiles.

"Mizu-Chan," Tsuna starts and she looks at him intently. "How come it took you four years to finally come back? I thought you said one year?"

She laughs nervously and Nana looks at the two before going back to her preparing the cake she baked earlier that night.

"W-Well, I thought so too but…something…held me back and it was something I had to take care of before I return to Japan but great news Tsu-kun I finally know how to speak in Italian and French! That's three languages in my pocket right there!"

She smiles proudly and Tsuna rubs the back of his head. It seems her competitive nature still hasn't died down.

"I'm glad you like your stay there. Was Italy beautiful?"

"Italy was amazing! But I'd rather stay here."

He smiles softly. "That's good to hear."

"Hai, here you go!" Nana sets down a plate of strawberry cake and Mizuki smiles happily and says a small thank you.

She takes a bite and her face completely changes into pure bliss.

"I've missed your cakes so much Nana-Chan."

Nana touches her cheek as a blush appears on her face. She smiles happily.

"Thank you Mizu-Chan."

"You're welcome…Oh!" Mizuki turns to Tsuna and he raises a questioning eyebrow. "Tsu-kun after this could we go and eat some sushi?"

"S-Sure."

"Then can we go to the amusement park?"

"O-Okay."

"And then the zoo and then the cake store where they served delicious tea and then to the beach and then let's eat some octopus balls and then—"

"Stop, Stop!" Tsuna raises his hands in front of him to emphasize his point.

She blinks and finally realizes that she was daydreaming.

"Haha! Sorry Tsu-kun I was really excited to come back that I kind of made a huge check list on what to do when I'm here, sorry about that."

"It's okay, we can do all of that. Just not in one day."

She nods and smiles.

"Alright but can you tell me where Namimori Middle School is located?"

He raises an eyebrow. Why did she want to know about his school?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm starting on Monday!"

"E-Eh?"

"Yup, you heard me! I'm going to your school Tsu-kun!"

"That's great Mizu-Chan…wait, how did you know that was my school?"

Mizuki smiles that smile that Tsuna knew was dangerous. The last time he saw her smile like that was when the guy who bullied him disappeared. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, did you forget already Tsu-kun? I'm psychic!"

He falls to the floor comically. He immediately recovers and points at her.

"No you are not!"

"Yes, I am." She places her fingers to the side of her head and starts to hum mystically. "You wanted…to be a robot when you grow up!"

He falls to the floor again but recovers more quickly than last time.

"You already know that!"

"Oh, so you _still_ want to be a robot?"

And as usual Tsuna had nothing to give as a comeback.

She laughs and Nana joins in her laugh.

Tsuna could only sigh in exhaustion. She was definitely going to be a handful.


	12. Vongola

**AN: I'm so sorry this update is late! *bows continuously* My father decided that this would be the perfect time to take away my laptop where ALL of my stories are located. I'm just glad that I saved a couple of stories in my USB so I LIVE! But in my USB the story is yet to be complete while in the laptop the I only have six more chaps left? Anyway, people asked why its in all bold and I have no idea why. When I downloaded it, it was normal. I' fix it and I promise to sneak my laptop away from my father to finish this story *nodnod* **

**Enjoy and Review~ **

**Monday**

Tsuna definitely missed Mizuki's company. In the last two days she was there in Japan he made Tsuna absolutely…miserable. Her evil side and her childlike demeanor never disappeared. She still loved to cause trouble and she definitely did not lose that vigor of hers. In fact, he thinks it gotten worst.

First, the moment they stepped into the amusement park. He lost her and after an hour of search he gave up only to find her working at the stand that sold octopus balls. It seems that because of her excitement she forgot to exchange her money and she bought Italian money instead. She head to work to pay off all the octopus balls. Tsuna apologized and paid the remaining money.

They both had to go home early because his pocket was completely empty and all he did all day was apologize and pay for her debts. He was certain that life was much simpler than this when she wasn't around.

And on Saturday they had to stay in the house. He didn't mind though but it seems that she holds grudges far too much. Remember the Adopt a virtual dog thing? Yeah, she tried to beat him at that and lost again. 58 times this time. Well at least her tantrums have died down because if it didn't he'd be sleeping with the fishes right about now.

So comes Monday and Tsuna was doing the regular thing…Sleeping through the day until Nana came in and tried to wake him up which she failed to do and used the all too good tactic that all moms use when it comes to mornings…grades.

"Who got 15 on their math test?"

"Wha-?"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as his foot slipped and he landed on his butt. Normal mornings in the Sawada household.

Tsuna tried to grab the paper but Nana quickly held it higher so that he wouldn't be able to reach it and he fell in his face…again.

"Tsu-kun, I've called a home tutor for you."

"Mom! I don't need a tutor!"

Nana shakes her head no and pulls out a flier and starts to read it.

"'I will tutor your child to become the best student. Everything is free as long as there's lodging and food'."

Tsuna's eyes bug out and he shakes his head.

"I don't need a tutor mom!"

"Yes you do, and hurry up Mizu-Chan's been waiting downstairs for how long now. She's currently helping out with the laundry."

"What?" Tsuna looks at the clock and saw that he was already late. "I have to hurry!"

He burst out of the room only to stumble on air molecules and tumbles down the stairs. Nana gives out an exasperated sigh.

Tsuna, painfully, falls to the ground and lands with a loud 'thud' that alerts Mizuki. She quickly burst into the room and looks around for Tsuna but doesn't find him.

"Tsu-kun. Where are you?"

"M-Mizu-Chan,"

She looks around then finally looks down to see that she was currently stepping on the back of the said boy. She takes a step back to release him of the pain and smiles at him.

"I expected nothing less Tsu-kun."

'What does that mean?' he inwardly shouts and raises his head only to be meet by a pair of black eyes.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna blinks and looks at the baby in front of him. He was wearing a fedora and Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the strange house guest.

"R-Reborn! What the heck are you doing here?"

Tsuna looks up at Mizuki to see her face was full of shock and horror.

"Ciaossu Mizuki-Chan. I was expecting to see you here."

Tsuna sees her try to say something but quickly closes her mouth. Never, NEVER has he seen _the_ Mizuki… speechless. He somehow knew to be afraid.

Reborn turns to Tsuna and tilts his fedora.

"I am Reborn the home tutor it's nice to meet you Tsuna."

Tsuna only nod dumbly. He somehow can feel an air of maturity surrounding the baby. But when it hits him that he was the home tutor. He immediately laughs and received a swift quick to his forehead making him fall backwards.

Mizuki, seemingly unfazed by the situation, crouches down to Reborn and stares evilly at him.

"Reborn, I thought I was done with the training. Why are you here?"

"I'm not here for you Mizuki-Chan."

Mizuki's eyes widen a bit. "You're not? Then…" Her voice trails and she looks back to Tsuna who was just looking on confusingly. Her mouth opens and she points at Tsuna. "TSUNA?"

Reborn nods and Mizuki just felt like she was hit by lightning.

"What the…How the…When the…Are you sure?" She was so shock she couldn't even properly formulate a sentence.

Reborn nods and she just felt like her spirit left her body and Tsuna quickly grabbed her shoulders and shake her to wake her up.

"Mizu-Chan wake up! The underworld can't handle you! You'll become the new leader and we really don't need that!"

Mizuki quickly snaps out of her daydreaming and turns back to Reborn seriously.

"What family?"

"Vongola."

And she promptly fainted again.

Yeah, the whole day was spent trying to get to school on time, avoiding prefects, Reborn putting a bullet in Tsuna's forehead, Tsuna running around in his boxers, Tsuna confessing to Kyoko and failing, and finally learning that Tsuna was the 10th Vongola boss of the Mafia.

If it was possible. Tsuna might have gone into a deep coma.


	13. School Starts

**AN: *sigh*  
>Tsuna: What's wrong authoress-san?<br>Me: I'm…sad.  
>Tsuna: Why?<br>Me: I…DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT *sulks in the corner*  
>Tsuna: Ehehe…so w-while authoress-san sulks please enjoy this and review to make her happy *nods*<br>Me: Tsuna! *Clings to Tsuna*  
>Tsuna: Hmm..ah! I forgot. Authoress-san has placed a poll in her profile so if you guys want to check it out please do.<br>Me: I love you Tsu-kun~  
>Tsuna: Eh?<strong>

**School Starts**

After Mizuki talked with the Principal, with the assistance of Tsuna, they immediately made a beeline to their classroom. Less they suffer the wrath of a certain prefect.

Tsuna quickly opens the door and takes a sit in his chair. It seems that the teacher was already used to this things. Mizuki was downright confused. This was her first time attending middle school in Japan so she approached the teacher and he immediately sends her a dirty look. She narrows her eyes but hands him the slip of paper from the Principal.

"Darkrai Mizuki, huh, are you a transfer student?"

"What does it look like?"

She spats and the teacher does a double take. Tsuna runs to the front and clasps a hand on her mouth to effectively stop her from insulting anyone else.

"Y-Yes she is. She came from Italy."

The teacher raises an eyebrow and Mizuki successfully pries Tsuna's hand away from her mouth and she sends him a hard glare.

"I can explain things by myself, thank you very much," She turns to the teacher and rolls her eyes before bowing. "My name's Darkrai Mizuki a transfer student from Italy. Nice to meet you."

The teacher raises an eyebrow and scratches his cheek. A nervous tick.

"Very well, take the seat next to Sawada since it seems you both know each other well."

"Of course, he is my slave."

"I'm your what?"

The teacher refuses to acknowledge that statement and waves both of them to take their seat. When they were properly seated. Tsuna turns to Mizuki and she raises an eyebrow.

"You can't do that Mizu-Chan. This isn't elementary!"

"Meaning?"

"M-Meaning they have more power than usual!"

Mizuki's eye widen a bit. She was a bit curious.

"I see, so what family is he in? I'm sure I can take them down!"

"F-Family?"

She nods.

"Yeah, Family…You know, Vongola…Darkrai?"

"That's not what I'm concern about!"

"Then what is it?"

"SAWADA! DARKRAI! IF YOU TWO INSIST ON TALKING MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO IT OUTSIDE!"

The teacher's voice booms inside the classroom attracting every attention of every student in that room to them.

"N-No, we'll s-shut up now!"

Tsuna immediately defends both of them and the students giggle amusingly and continue to mutter insults towards Tsuna as the teacher refocuses his attention back to the blackboard.

"…I have the sudden urge to kill someone."

"P-Please don't!"

Mizuki sighs and pouts. Darn…and she was sooo excited to test out her new ability.

"We'll continue this talk at lunch time!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Hai, Hai…_mom_."

Tsuna mushroom sighs. For once he wishes that she won't go berserk the moment people don't agree with her.

He was worried and scared that Namimori Middle School might have a new Hibari…and…what if…what if…they would team up!

Tsuna scratches his head in despair thinking,

'The school will become a war zone!'

Mizuki looks at her seatmate in confusion thinking,

'It's not like I was actually going to kill someone…yet.'

While a satisfied Reborn watches his past student and current student fret over little things from his secret tunnel in the school.

~Lunch Time~

"Y-You're a m-mafia boss?"

Tsuna stares wide eyed and points at the girl in front of him. When the bell rang Tsuna immediately dragged Mizuki to the top of roof of the building for her to explain everything. The first thing that came out of her mouth was 'I'm in the mafia. Actually I'm a boss!' and let's just say Tsuna didn't took it too…lightly.

"Geez, Tsu-kun I know I didn't tell you but you could have at least an inkling of it!"

"No! No I did not! How the hell should I know that my best friend is in the mafia?"

"Stop it Dame-Tsuna and show some respect!"

Reborn suddenly pops out of nowhere and successfully lands a kick on the back of his head and lands on Mizuki's shoulder. Tsuna falls to the ground and winces in pain.

"Take it easy Reborn. He still doesn't know how these things work. So I was expecting for him to freak out."

"You're too soft on him, Baka-Mizuki."

Tsuna's face turn into complete shock as he hears the insult and surprisingly Mizuki didn't even bother to counter it and instead went to her corner of woe! _The_ Mizuki was brought to the corner of woe by an _infant_. Tsuna's world came crashing down…Everything he believed was a LIE!

Reborn watch mercilessly at Mizuki and jumps of off her shoulder before turning to Tsuna. Tsuna cowers and looks at the infant worriedly. If he can bring Mizuki to the corner of woe. Who knows what he'll do him?

"Man up Dame-Tsuna. You are the 10th boss of the Vongola and—"

"No! I will not be a mafia boss! I don't want to!"

Reborn sends another kick to Tsuna's forehead. He, again, winces in pain and mutters something about stupid babies.

"The ninth has ordered me to come here and tutor you to be worthy of becoming the next boss of the Vongola. Don't wimp out now Dame-Tsuna."

He answers nonchalantly but before Reborn could say anything else (or plant another good kick to his forehead) Tsuna takes off running and Reborn sighs. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You're going to have a hard time convincing him Reborn. Tsu-kun isn't the kind of person that actually wants to fight or has the capability of it." Mizuki, returning from her corner of woe, says worriedly.

"I know that. That's why I need your help."

She raises an eyebrow and looks at the infant confusingly.

"Reborn, you know I can't do that. It'll break the contract."

"I just need you to support him and teach him all the things about being a boss. That's all."

She smiles and looks at the entrance of the roof. Where Tsuna ran away from.

"Well, for one thing I do hope he becomes the boss. That way we can finally break and burn the stupid contract."

"I hope so too, Baka-Mizuki."

"…You're evil Reborn, Pure evil."

"Heh."

Extended Ending

"Are you still in love with Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Mizuki?"

"H-How do you know that? I mean, what are you talking about?"

"Heh, you're a terrible liar."

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

"…He has a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko."

"…I know."

"Are you going to give up then?"

She smirks and walks away.

"_Mai__rinunciare__a__qualcosa__che__non si può andare__un giorno__senza__pensare__,"_ She pauses and looks behind. Planting a huge grin on her face. "You're the one who taught me that Reborn."

And she descends the stairs. Reborn smirks and tilts his fedora to hide his eyes.

"…Just so you know Mizuki…A love triangle always leave someone hurt in the end."

Italian word:

"Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about."


	14. Moon

**AN: OH MY GOSH GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'VE FINALLY HIT THE 25 MARK OF REVIEWS! Wow, that's hard to say without being sarcastic...no, serously I really am thankful that you guys actually like this and read it! I'm honored! I even look at some of your guys profile and you all write like better and many more stories than I and it make me feel so unworthy XD Thanks again. And my father said he'll give me back my laptop on thursday so I should be able to finish the story before saturday...Right, now I'm using the computer without my father knowing. My mother says this is out of the goodness of her heart. Honestly, I think that she's just using this as future blackmail ^^;; I'm on to you ma! Anyway, as always, enjoy and review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Within a Span of Time<strong>

Tsuna, though doubtful at first, was making great progress in becoming a mafia boss. In a short amount of time he, or shall we say Reborn, has already recruited two members for his family: Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takashi. Both of them equally strong and equally loud. At a certain amount of time as well he had more and more people live in his house. Namely Bianchi, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, and sometimes Fuuta. It confused and amused Mizuki to no end at how everything in that house just seems…entertaining...to say the least.

At that small amount of time as well. Tsuna had gained a friend: Haru

He also, somehow, gained the attention of the deadly prefect: Hibari Kyoya but Mizuki presumes that that was all Reborn's fault.

Tsuna also has been constantly tried to be recruited in to the boxing club by Ryohei Sasagawa the brother of Kyoko Sasagawa bringing them closer than ever.

Mizuki tiredly sighs as she watches Lambo and I-pin run around, Gokudera fuming, Yamamoto laughing, Tsuna panicking, and Haru proclaiming her love to Tsuna. She shakes her head and stands up and announces to the group that she'd get some fresh air. Nobody heard her or they were too busy to actually listen.

As she steps out of the house. She looks up at the full moon and smiles happily. Reborn, sneakily, sits beside her and looks up at the moon as well.

"Tsu-kun has more friends now, huh?"

She asks softly.

"You worried?"

"Actually I'm ecstatic that he has lots of friends. He'll need them when he finally becomes the 10th."

Reborn nods and looks at her.

"Are you going to give up now? At this rate they'll end up—"

"I know," Reborn looks at her worriedly and sees her hands clinches tightly. "I know and I know you can't do anything about it since it's your job and I know I can't force him…I know it all but…"

Reborn just waits for her to continue.

"I don't want to give up. I refuse to give up. I will not let all of my stubbornness be wasted. I'm not called the Princess of the Mafia for nothing. I'll…never…give…up."

Reborn sighs tiredly and looks back at the moon.

"I blame your father for your stubbornness."

She laughs wryly and relaxes her hands.

"I blame you for strengthening it. I mean honestly Reborn who wouldn't be stubborn after going through your hellish training? I bet Dino became the Bucking Bronco after you threaten him."

She playfully teases him.

"…Don't make me hit you with a hammer, Baka-Mizuki."

She laughs wryly.

"Hai, Hai."

She takes one more glance at the moon and walks away from the house.

"Where are you going?"

"…I have some visitors I need to attend to…Tell Tsu-kun I said goodbye."

"That was awfully fast of them."

She stops walking and looks back. Sending Reborn a small glare.

"Curse you and your mind reading abilities."

Reborn smirks and tilts his fedora before going back inside.

Mizuki could only sigh and shake her head.

How her guardians found her so fast she'll never know.


	15. Guardians

** AN: **I'm am so sorry that this is late! I had internet problems and some personal problems too so I'm very, very sorry. Are you mad?

Reborn: I think they are authoress-san.

Me: *cries* I really am sorry! And if you guys are confused about the guardians, well I have the information at the bottom :D Again, forgive me *bows*

Reborn: Please review and enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Night Time<strong>

To say that Mizuki's Guardians were pissed would have been a disgrace to what they were feeling right now. They were more than pissed at the black haired girl in front of them. Mizuki's golden orbs stare down the Guardians and after another minute of silence. Mayumi, Mizuki's Rain Guardian, approaches her…and karate chops her head. All of the Guardians, excluding Ryo The Cloud Guardian and Kasumi The Mist Guardian, gasp.

Mizuki clutches her head in pain and mutters a good amount of profanities. Mayumi ignores her cries of pain as she angrily runs her hand though her short white hair. Her brown orbs stare Mizuki down.

"WHAT in the name of all that is good did you think you were doing?"

"Well, I was—"

"No, don't tell me for I fear the stability of this house. Did you really think you could defeat the Vongola, by yourself?"

"I wasn't—"

"No, no you cannot. You may powerful but that does not excuse yourself to go into enemy lines!"

"The Vongola are not our enemy!"

"Nor are they our ally!"

Mizuki quickly closes her eyes and averts her gaze to the side. Finding the wall much more appealing to her than the fuming Rain Guardian.

Mayumi shakes her head and sighs. Indicating that she was done with her rant.

"Alright, I think that's enough lectures for today," Tatsuya, The Sun Guardian, interrupts and walks towards Mizuki and Mayumi hopefully to calm both girls. His locks of blonde hair hang loosely in front of his gray eyes as he walks towards both of them. He pats Mizuki's head and said girl looks up. "Would you like some tea, Hime?"

She shyly nods and Tatsuya quickly walks to the kitchen and Mayumi follows. Probably to cool her head.

"…And time. That's 6 minutes. Everybody pay up!"

Ayumi shouts as she extends her hands to collect the money that was being handed by the other guardians. They were betting on her misfortune? How cruel.

Kasumi, The Mist Guardian, walks over and gently places a hand on Mizuki's shoulder. Mizuki looks up at the long blue haired girl. Her green eyes boring into Mizuki's golden eyes.

"…It's fun to bet on you, Boss."

Mizuki facefaulted. All that suspense and that's what she choice to say? How cruel indeed. Kasumi just blinks and sits back on the couch.

After Ryo paid his money to Ayumi (he even participated) he quickly left the room. His brown hair was the last thing Mizuki saw when she was suddenly tackled by the ever happy go lucky Ayumi.

Ayumi, The Storm Guardian, with her black hair in pigtails and blue eyes. Quickly hugs Mizuki and buries her face in her neck. Mizuki happily returns the hug. Seeing how she's still 10 years old.

Jun, The Thunder Guardian, looks away shyly. Mizuki chuckles and opens her arms so that he could join in on the hug too. Jun, though hesitantly, happily ran into her arms. His white spiky hair effectively tickles her face. Jun is 11 years old and it something that Ayumi and he bicker about constantly.

"…Sorry for worrying you guys…but good job on finding me though."

Ayumi raises her head and grins.

"It was nothing…Ryo-nii was the one who found you! He was very worried about you!"

"I was not worried about her. Mayumi threatened me if I didn't do it."

And just like that Ryo was already leaning on the doorframe. How very creepy of him.

"Yeah, I could totally see that."

Mizuki laughs as Ayumi and Jun release her from the hug. They were both instantly distracted when Tatsuya came in from the kitchen with a platter of biscuits and cake. He quickly placed the platter on the table to avoid anything being spilled and gave Mizuki the tea.

"Thank you Tatsuya…at least you're the only one kind enough not to bet…what?"

Not even bothering to look at her Ryo already had reached into his pocket and started paying Ayumi.

"Here you go Ayumi. I guess you win again."

"Thank you, Tatsu-nii."

Mizuki watches as they make the exchange and she goes to her corner of woe. Again? Really? This happened more than once?

"Like what Kasumi-nee said Mizu-nee. It's fun to bet on you!"

Jun, like some kind of mind reader, comments as he bites into his treat and savors it. While Mizuki fell more and more into her corner of woe.

The door of the kitchen opens forcefully and comes in a calm Mayumi. Well, she tries to be calm. She walks over to Mizuki and forces a smile.

"I-I'm sorry f-for disrespecting you Hime."

She forces out the words despite the menacing aura surrounding her. Mizuki merely nods and looks away from her death glare and forced. If looks could kill…

"Alright," Tatsuya announces and motions everyone to get their jacket. "Let's all go home!"

"No."

All of the Guardians look back at Mizuki. Tatsuya raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving Japan," she continues nervously. "If you guys want to go then that's fine with me but I'm staying here and you can't stop me." Mayumi was about to say something but Mizuki quickly cuts her off. "…And that's an order."

Mayumi gives out an aggravated sigh.

"Well, I guess an order is an order and we need to protect the Hime. So I guess we'll have to stay here until the Hime decides otherwise." Tatsuya backs her up and she sighs in relief.

"Yeah! Vacation!" Ayumi exclaims loudly.

"Ayumi, please calm down." Jun pleads.

"Hn." Ryo replies and leaves the room.

"…" Kasumi quickly follows Ryo.

"…I hate Japan." Mayumi groans and sits on the couch.

"Well, Hime, I hope we can assist you in anyway." Tatsuya nods before returning back into the kitchen probably to cook dinner.

Mizuki looks at her cup of tea and brings it to her mouth. She takes a small sip and places the cup to the table by the side.

She thinks back to Mayumi's words.

The Vongola may not be the enemy

But they were certainly not an ally.

'I hope you become the boss Tsuna… cuz' I'm risking a heckofa lot to support you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's Guardian:<strong>

Ayumi= Storm Guardian

Jun= Lightning Guardian

Mayumi= Rain Guardian

Ryo= Cloud Guardian

Tatsuya= Sun Guardian

Kasumi= Mist Guardian

Yep, that's everyone


	16. The Beach

***Authoress runs around and starts**** to panic*  
>Gokudera: What's her deal, Tenth?<br>Tsuna: A-Ah she's just worried that her prewritten chapters are coming to an end and her father has yet to give her, her laptop back where all her stories are located.  
>Gokudera: Wouldnt that be bad. Tenth?<br>Tsuna: Very bad. If she doesnt want to lose her readers she needs to steal and/or beg it back.  
>*Authoress shouts and bangs her head on the table*<br>Gokudera: How do you know this Tenth?  
>Tsuna: *shrugs* I've been with her so long I already know what all of her antics mean.<br>Gokudera: THAT'S AMAZING TENTH!  
>Tsuna: *sighs* Oh, and she also wanted me to tell you that this chapter is like a side-story for the real plot. You know like a little breather.<br>Gokudera: I think that's because she want to make the relationship grow, Tenth.  
>Tsuna: R-Right.<br>*Authoress runs towards the computer and types furiosly*  
>Tsuna: P-Please enjoy "D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

When Tsuna said that it had been awhile since he and Mizuki spend time together. Mizuki was beyond ecstatic and she, somehow, knew that this was all Reborn's doing and she quickly made a reminder to give that little baby a thank you gift.

"So where should we go Mizu-Chan?"

Mizuki tilts her head to the side and places her finger on her chin. Tsuna stares at her happily. It had been sometime since they both had any alone time and he made a mental note to properly thank you Reborn. Sure, he loved hanging out with everyone but it's this kinds of things that make him happy. Like spending time with his best friend.

"The beach!"

"E-Eh? But I didn't bring any spare clothes."

"I just said we should go to the beach I didn't say we should actually swim in it. Besides walking in the water with our bare feet and eating ice cream is one of the many joys of life!"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna slightly blushes. "B-But don't only couples do that kind of stuff?" His blush doubles when he hears it coming from his own mouth.

Mizuki slightly blushes at his logic but shakes her head and slaps his back forcefully.

"Pfft. It's not like were a couple right? We are just best friends enjoying a moment away from the mafia!"

Before Tsuna could say anything else. Mizuki quickly grabs his hand and begins to pull him towards the beach. He had to agree though that it was nice to stay away from the mafia life for awhile. So why was she holding onto Tsuna's hand a rather too tightly?

~Beach~

After arriving at the beach Mizuki quickly took off her shoes and ran towards the sea. Tsuna did the same but stayed a good distance away from the water. Mizuki looks back at Tsuna and sees his slightly scared face.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun?"

"I-I," He turns from her intense look and mutters. "I can't swim."

He closes his eyes and waits for laughter, ridicule, or insults but none came. He opens his eyes and sees her just inches away from him and smiling.

"Silly Tsu-kun. You should have said so." His eyes widen a bit. "If you don't want to get into the water that's fine with me. Come on lets go eat some ice cream. Your treat!"

She smiles brightly and goes to her discards shoes and picks it up. Tsuna stares wide eyed at her but he quickly recovers. He forgot how nice she was, despite the continues death threats to other people and her insane references to anything mafia related. She was a nice, patient, and generous girl.

Mizuki noticed Tsuna not moving from his spot and she shook her head.

"Come on Tsu-kun! You can't get away that easily! You're treat is your treat!"

"H-Hai!"

Tsuna quickly snaps out from his trance and runs towards his own shoes and picks it up. He turns back to her only to see her staring at the sea. Tsuna watches as her long black hair sway in the wind and how her eyes are fixated on the sea. His breath hitches as he watches her. When was she so…beautiful?

Tsuna quickly shakes his head. What was he thinking? Of course Mizuki was beautiful. How many guys has already confessed their love to her? Six? Seven? His heart suddenly clenches and started to hurt a bit.

But why? Because there were so many guys confessing their love to her? Tsuna forcibly pushes that nagging voice in the back of his head (which suspiciously sound like Reborn) and slowly walk towards her.

Mizuki hears the small crunches and turns to see Tsuna walking towards her and smiles.

And when Tsuna saw that smile. His feet stop moving, his breath hitches, and his heartbeat sped up. What the heck is going on? Why the hell was he feeling this way? He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder and he refocuses his vision to see her standing in front of him looking worriedly.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun? You look like you just saw Reborn…Wait…it can't be…" She turns around to see if her suspension was true only to see no one.

When Mizuki turned some of her hair touched Tsuna's face and he could fully note that her hair was soft. He stops himself before he lets that imagination grow.

"N-Not to worry Mizu-Chan! I didn't see Reborn anywhere," He quickly grabs her hand and runs towards the little shack selling ice cream. "A-Anyway let's just get that ice cream."

Mizuki could only dumbly nod as Tsuna drags her to the little shack.

Both Mizuki and Tsuna could perfectly feel both of their grips becoming tighter…like they were afraid they would lose each other.

~A Random Tree Close to the Beach~

Reborn smirks as he saw both his previous student and current student eating ice cream and talking happily.

Maybe Mizuki won't be the martyr in this story after all.


	17. Training

**Me: Hmm...alot of people were asking me about the martyr thing in the last chapter. You guys should just ignore it becasue it does not hold any relevance really. So yeah. This is also another breather and after this will be going back to the plot. Thank you guys for reviewing, reading, and favoriting it. "D**

* * *

><p><strong>Early in the Morning<strong>

Tsuna couldn't comprehend what happened. One minute he was sleeping comfortably in his head and the next his on the ground with Gokudera shaking him awake. He jumped to see Gokudera at six o'clock in the morning with Yamamoto next to him smiling happily.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Why are you in my room?"

"Were not in your room tenth!"

Tsuna, bug eyed, jumped out and quickly noticed that his once comfy room was replaced with trees. And then he promptly screamed.

~A few minutes later~

After Tsuna changed into some proper clothes, curtsy of Gokudera, they all decided to explore the forest and try to find an exit but before Tsuna could even take a step forward. Reborn came out, dressing like a monkey with Leon as the banana, and kicking the back of Tsuna's head.

Tsuna winces in pain, Gokudera worries on his well being, and Yamamoto laughs happily asking if this was part of the game.

After Tsuna recovers. He stares death glares at the baby.

"R-Reborn! Why did you do that? And why am I here?"

"This is training Tsuna."

"E-Eh? At six in the morning?"

"The earlier you guys train the more training you can fit in. Ne, Reborn?"

They all turn to the side at the familiar voice and saw Mizuki coming out behind one of the trees. She smiles and they all exclaim her name. Reborn quickly jumps to her shoulder.

"W-What are you doing here Mizu-Chan?"

Tsuna asks confusingly.

"Reborn asked me to help out in your training and he asked me to bring something too."

"Bring something?" Gokudera repeats.

"Yup," Mizuki goes back to the tree she came out and grabs three shovels and tosses it to the three of them. Of course, Yamamoto and Gokudera catches it and Tsuna tries not to get hit by it.

"Shovels?" Yamamoto stares at the item carefully.

"Why did you bring shovels, woman?" Gokudera asks and Mizuki just shrugs.

"I don't know. Reborn just asked me to bring them. Ask him." She points to Reborn on her shoulder and they all turn their attention to Reborn.

"Were going to test if you can dig a hole that is 15 feet deep in the span of one morning."

"What's the purpose of this Reborn?"

Tsuna wails and Reborn jumps off of Mizuki's shoulder and kicks his forehead.

"Don't question me, slave, just do it!"

Tsuna pales at the word 'slave'. Gokudera quickly starts working, happy to be training under Reborn. Yamamoto laughs happily but does his work. Tsuna sighs and starts digging.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun. Though it might look like Reborn is just bluffing but when it comes to his training you really do learn something out of it."

Tsuna nodded at her encouraging words and starts his job of digging. Mizuki smiles happily and sits on a huge rock near them with Reborn still on her shoulder as she watches the sun begin to rise.

~3 hours later~

"I can't do it! It's too hard!"

Tsuna shouts as he collapses on the ground. Gokudera runs to Tsuna and asks if he was alright. Reborn quickly notices this and picks up an acorn. Throwing it and effectively hitting the both of them.

"Work faster, slaves let's go! Protect your masters!"

Tsuna sighs exasperatedly at Reborn's words. Gokudera, somehow motivated, returns to work. Mizuki just laugh nervously. After Reborn threw more acorns, Tsuna begins to work again.

Mizuki shakes her head and looks towards Yamamoto. She gasps and saw that he was already half way done. Yamamoto laughs nervously as she comments on his achievement. Gokudera saw this and started to dig faster.

Mizuki saw this and suddenly snickered to herself.

"Gokudera doesn't know it yet but he's digging his own grave."

But as luck would have had it Gokudera heard his name and looks up from the hole he was digging.

"Did you say something woman?"

"What? Nothing!"

Gokudera scoffs and returns to his digging until Mizuki hears Reborn ask with a smirk,

"Should we prepare a coffin?"

She almost burst into laughter but clamped her mouth. Tsuna, who was closest to the two of them, sweat drops. When two evil minds like Mizuki and Reborn meet all hell was sure to ensue.

~Lunch Time~

When lunch time finally Gokudera and Yamamoto were already done with digging the holes while Tsuna gave up.

"That was pitiful, to say the least." Reborn comments snidely.

Tsuna sighs tiredly. Like he hasn't heard that before.

Mizuki starts to walk away with Reborn on her shoulder when Tsuna suddenly remembered something.

"Wait!" Mizuki and Reborn turns. "You said there was a lesson out of this training but I don't understand what it is?"

Reborn tilts his fedora and smirks.

"You tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is, never try."

And Mizuki walked away, with Reborn on her shoulder, leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna.

"What…WHAT KIND OF LESSON IS THAT?"


	18. First Wave

**Me: *grins proudly*  
>Gokudera: I know I'm going to regret it but why is she grining?<br>Tsuna: A-Ah, that's becasue Gokudera-kun. She finally has her laptop back and all her stories are ready to be prewritten now.  
>Gokudera: I see...<br>Me: And do you know how I did it?  
>Tsuna and Gokudera: No.<br>Me: THE DAUGHTER POUT! Worked like a charm.  
>*Tsuna and Gokudera looks on blankly*<br>Me: O~kay I might have gotten on my knees and started begging but could you blame me? My brain was in overload from not writing stories! It had to be let out, dammit!  
>Tsuna: *sighs* yeah, expected much. Anyway, please enjoy this becasue where going back to the plot. Anyway, authoress-san are you alright?<br>Me: No, I'm still recovering from writing chapter 26 of this story.  
>Tsuna: Why?<br>Me: Too awkward! Honestly I shivered everytime I read it again! I hate awkward situations :P  
>Tsuna: *sighs* It's about me again, right?<br>Me: Not ganna say~ I'm not going to spoil it for everyone *nodnod* enjoy everyone! "D**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

"Why?"

She looks up from her book and sees Mayumi leaning against the doorframe with a hard face. Mizuki stares at Mayumi and could see her seriousness.

"Why…what?"

"Why risk your life for someone in the Vongola? I know you did not think of them as an enemy but I know you did not think of them as an ally either. What changed?"

Mizuki shrugs and looks out of the window.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mayumi raises an eyebrow as she crosses the room. She heaves a heavy sigh and sits down in the cushion in front of Mizuki.

"What about the Vongola Boss to be?"

"I love him."

Mizuki could hear Mayumi gasp as she stands up and grabs her shoulders. She stares hard at her and Mizuki stares back plainly.

"No you can't."

"I love him Mayumi. No one can change that."

"Are you insane?"

"Probably."

"Mizuki, if you get yourself in too deep in the Vongola. They'll start sending the Varia! Do you know how powerful they are?"

"I've heard of their work. Yes."

"Mizuki!" Mayumi grips her shoulder tighter and she winces in pain. "Stop this! You are the last remaining Darkrai in the world! If you die…"

"I won't."

Mayumi felt Mizuki place her hand on top of her as she smiles.

"I won't die Mayumi. How can I die when I've got the six most talented people protecting me? Not to mention _the_ Reborn was the one to train me. I'll live and if not for my sake then for all of yours."

She smiles and Mayumi exhales the breath that she didn't know she was holding. She lets go of her shoulder and moves away with a blush on her face. Mayumi was never a one to be so mushy.

"Hime!"

Tatsuya comes running in the room with a grave look on his face. Mayumi tenses up and Mizuki frowns. So the war begins now.

"What's wrong Tatsuya?"

Mayumi commanded. Because Mayumi never asks.

"The men of Vongola are here. Everyone is all right. Currently Kasumi is holding them back with her illusions. What are your orders?"

Mizuki sighs heavily and she closes her eyes to contemplate. Mayumi and Tatsuya look at their boss worriedly. They knew that Mizuki was smart in battle tactics but she never liked the killing part of the job.

After a good minute. Mizuki stands up and grabs a long material covered in a white blanket. Her Guardians watch carefully as she pulls away the white blanket in front of her was a black sword. She takes a deep breath and a huge orange flame engulfs the sword. She looks at her Guardians and sighs.

"Take them down. Don't kill them."

And they all run towards the enemy to protect their family.


	19. Crushed

**Me: *Q*  
>Gokudera: What's wrong with her Tenth?<br>Tsuna: Well, I think it's becasue Dino-san is in this chapter  
>Gokudera: The bucking bronco, Tenth?<br>Tsuna: Y-Yeah.  
>Gokudera: Wait...does she-<br>Tsuna: Yeah.  
>Gokudera: Is anybody safe from her?<br>Tsuna: Nope. Anyway, Authoress-san likes to point out that she hasnt done a disclaimer and will probably get arrested.  
>Gokudera: Good riddance.<br>Tsuna: A-Anyway, she'd like to say that after 18 chapters she'll do the disclaimer now.  
>Hibari: This herbivore does not own any of us. Only the plot and her OC Mizuki. *turns to me* Why am I here herbivore?<br>Tsuna: H-Hibari-san?  
>Me: *ignores Tsuna* It's not becasue I need you...I want you...plus...I need you. *Hibari pulls our his tonfa's as the auhothoress runs*<br>Tsuna: P-Please enjoy a-and review. *screaming in the background* and pray for the authoress.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>School Day<strong>

A broken ankle and a couple of bruises is what came out of the fight. Well they were the men and women of Vongola so she expected nothing less. The fight lasted for a good amount of time and they all successfully defeated each one of them without anybody dying. Mizuki was just glad that the Vongola didn't ask assistance from Reborn. If they did she wouldn't be sitting on the kitchen of the Sawada household right about now.

Tsuna was as usual still sleeping. She would've waked him up but with the whole broken ankle thing she decided to wait for Nana to do it herself because she couldn't walk that far without wincing in pain. So Nana, being the loving mother that she is, decided to wake her own son up as Mizuki sat down with Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, Bianchi, and Fuuta to eat breakfast although no one was talking to her. Typical Vongola attitude between a Darkrai.

"What happened to your ankle Mizuki?"

Reborn inquired and immediately all eyes were on her. She ignored them and continued to eat her bowl of rice

"I tripped."

"On what?"

Fuuta asks while blinking his big doe eyes and Mizuki mentally squealed.

"Stairs. Having two children grip on your legs have that effect on you."

"BWAHAHA!" Her attention immediately shifts to Lambo who was trying to grab I-pins omelet. Mizuki just sweat drops and stands up. Bianchi notices this and grabs a cake that's poison cooked.

"I'm not going to do anything, Bianchi. I'm not stupid to think that I can actually fight with a broken ankle. Especially with Reborn in the room."

Reborn smirks but Bianchi doesn't lower the cake and Mizuki just sighs. Of course she would act like this. She was; after all, in love with Reborn and since Reborn is Vongola…So yeah. Mizuki immediately thought what it would be attacking Reborn and how the outcome would be. She shakes her head and immediately erases that image in her head.

"I'll wait for Tsu-kun outside so none of you will be on edge."

Mizuki states and grabs her bag on the chair.

"You're getting pretty good at lying."

Mizuki looks at Reborn and smiles.

"Thanks! I think."

After she walks out of the kitchen she could briefly hear Bianchi questioning Reborn about her being so close to Tsuna. She smiles sadly and walks towards the door just as Tsuna was running down the stairs. Mizuki looks up and smile at him. Tsuna was about to smile too when he notices the bandage on her ankle. He points at it and Mizuki looks at what he was pointing. When she sees him pointing at her ankle she laughs sheepishly and rub the back of her head.

"I broke my ankle."

She answers his unvoiced question.

"E-Eh? Did the mafia do that?"

Mizuki looks up and stare at him intently if that question had some form of hidden meaning but Tsuna just looked at her worriedly and her fear eased up a bit.

"I highly doubt the mafia would break my ankle when they have heavy loaded guns in their arsenal."

Tsuna laughs nervously and nods.

"Will you be alright?"

"The pain hurts but after a few days it'll go away. You should probably hurry up and eat breakfast because one, we'll be late and two, Lambo stole you omelet."

"Wha? Lambo!"

Tsuna quickly runs towards the kitchen and tries to save the last bit of his breakfast. She shakes at his antics and head out of the house to wait for Tsuna. When she got out though several men in black suits were standing outside of Tsuna's gate as well as a red sports car. Mizuki raises her eyebrow and moves towards the group. In the back of her mind she hoped, no prayed, that they were not the men of the Vongola because if it was. She was good as road kill.

When she they hear her footsteps. They all turn to see Mizuki walking towards them and suddenly…nothing happened. She sighs happily. At least they weren't Vongola.

"Um…hi…what family do you belong in?"

Her question went answered though when someone stepped out of the red sports car. The first thing she saw was yellow and when the man finally stood up. Her eyes widen and a huge grin broke on her face.

"DINO!"

Dino, hearing his name, looks up to see Mizuki running towards him for a hug. He smiles and extends his arms to catch her. After the brief hug they both let go.

"What are you doing here Dino?"

"I'm visiting my little brother. Why are you here little sister?"

Dino always self-proclaimed himself as her big brother. Despite being an ally of the Vongola. The Cavallone family never signed the contact. So there was a mutual understanding between the two families.

"Dino-san. What are you doing here?"

Tsuna comes running out of the house and sees Mizuki and Dino standing in front if the gate. 'Great, two mafia bosses in front of my house. What could possibly go wrong?' he thought solemnly.

"Yo! Little brother. I see you've met my little sister."

Tsuna looks at Mizuki and raises a confusing eyebrow.

"He self-proclaimed himself as my big brother. I don't mind though."

Tsuna nods knowingly. He was Dino's self-proclaimed little brother after all.

"A-Ah Mizu-Chan we need to hurry or we'll be late!"

Tsuna says and Mizuki nods. She turns to Dino and smiles.

"Well I guess will be going then Big Bro. Tell Enzo I said hello!"

Dino laughs and playfully ruffles Mizuki's hair. She responds with a pout.

"Alright, good luck in school then!"

Mizuki nods as Tsuna and her run to Namimori Middle so they wouldn't suffer Hibari's wrath.

* * *

><p>Dino frowns as he watches both of them run off to school. It seems his little sister has entered a very twisted story of Romeo and Juliet. Reborn appears beside Dino and sighs, catching Dino's attention.<p>

"I'm scared of what might happen to Mizuki at the end of this."

Dino voices without looking at Reborn.

"She's a tough and smart girl. She'll survive."

"Physically maybe but can we guarantee that that will be the result of her heart too?"

"She made the decision by herself Dino. The only thing we can do now is watch."

Dino grits his teeth and clinches his fist.

"It's those stupid bastards fault. Mizuki and Tsuna do not need this kind of obstacle. They're just kids."

"The contract isn't the only obstacle."

Dino sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

This was not going to be easy. For both families.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun."<p>

"K-Kyoko-Chan!"

Mizuki watches as Kyoko, Tsuna's crush, smiles brightly at him and as Tsuna fidgets under her gaze. She scowls and clinches her fists. Yamamoto, who was standing next to her, was laughing at nothing. Gokudera was there encouraging Tsuna.

Mizuki grits her teeth and…punches Gokudera's shoulder…hard. Gokudera stops his cheering and glares at her.

"What the hell woman?"

Gokudera shouts, earning the attention of everyone. She turns away from their gaze. She closes her eyes and sighs before plastering the fakest smile she could muster up. She turns to Gokudera with a perfect replica of her smile.

"Sorry about that Gokudera. I just felt like I needed to punch something."

"Could you have used something else other than my shoulder?"

"Pfft, take it like a man Gokudera."

"Why you…"

"Now, now Gokudera. It was an accident."

Yamamoto says as he holds back Gokudera from throwing bombs at her. She grips the strap of her bag tighter and walks past Tsuna and Kyoko towards the schools entrance while Gokudera was still throwing profanities.

Tsuna watches as she walks slowly and subtly limps. Tsuna heard from Reborn that the reason for her broken ankle was because she fell from the stairs but Tsuna knew better.

The fake smile she's wearing says it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ahhmmm...so while Hibari is still distracted. *Tsuna is in the background trying to fend off Hibari* I want your guys opinions. Right now I'm planning to end this story at chapter 30. I think. but since you guys are so awesome that I couldnt help but think that I should continue with the story. I can even delved in to the future arc or even the Ten Year Later KHR...but I dont want to bore you guys if I let the story become too long. So should I continue? Discontinue? Or should I just write a sequal?<strong>

**Reviews are very much loved~ *Looks to Hibari as he walks towards me* Damn, carnivores walk fast! *Hibari glares* I know, I know I should start running now. *runs away as Hibari chases after me* **


	20. Start Of The Battle

**AN: Hmm...seems like you guys want me to continue this...I'll just see what I can do m'kay? Becasue Although I love this I need to move on to some other projects...well, lets just see how my prewritten chapters progress...Kay? **

**Anyway, you guys. I just edited a pic of Tsuna and a pic of my OC and if you want to check it out please do! This was you can have a general idea to what my OC, Mizuki, looks like. You can find the URL in my profile becasue this stupid thing eats up link's :P**

**Tell me if you guys like it or not. I personally like it. Well, maybe that's becasue I'm an amature :P**

**Enjoy and Review~ "D**

**I might also edit the pics of Mizuki's Guardians. So you'll have a general idea to what they look like. M'kay? **

**PS: If you guys want me to make you one like this. I'd be happy to do it! I have plenty of anime pics to spare. I can even have one that has your username on it. So if you want just PM me m'kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

"_Have you heard, Mizuki?"_

"_Yeah…The Varia is coming…I might need to disappear for a bit Reborn."_

"…_I understand…Do you want me to tell Tsuna?"_

"…_No, if he does know he'll never be able to concentrate on his battle…He needs it if his going up against Xanxus…plus, his training with you…Poor Tsu-kun it's like the world is conspiring against him." _

_A smirk. _

"_Alright…I have a question though."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Why do you call him that? You two might be close but are you really that close?"_

_A blush._

"_I-It's because…if I call him anything than that…it usually means I'm mad at him…which I'm not."_

_A smirk._

"_You're still a horrible liar Baka-Mizuki."_

"_I thought you said I was getting better!"_

"_You have your moments."_

"…_You're the devils spawn Reborn…All you need are devil ears, tail, and a pitchfork. Hey, maybe we can ask Mukuro if we can borrow his and—OW! You hit me!"_

"_Should that really come as a surprise?"_

"_Ooo…you're good."_

"_Of course."_

"…_How very modest of you."_

"_Heh."_

* * *

><p>"Ne, Mizu-Chan."<p>

She turns around and blinks owlishly at the brown haired boy next to her. For the past week, where the Varia announced that there would be a grand battle for the role of the tenth Vongola boss, Mizuki has been constantly avoiding Tsuna. Tsuna was worried. Worried that the Varia might win, worried that his best friend might be mad at him, and worried that Reborn's going to kill him before XanXus has the chance to.

"Did you want something, Tsu-kun?"

Good, she still calls him Tsu-kun. He sighs inwardly and straightens his posture as they both stare at each other in the empty hallways. (How they were empty he had no idea…but had the slightest impression that this was Reborn's doing. Stupid baby.)

"A-Are you mad at me?"

He looks at her with those big, cute, like doe eyes that reminded her of a puppy who had just received a scolding and was now whimpering back to its master. Which is relatively true since Tsuna is her slave. She smiles happily and gently punch him on the shoulder but since we're talking about Tsuna here he winces in pain at the painful blow.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I'm not mad at you Tsu-kun."

"T-Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"Well, that's because…" Excuse! What the hell can she use as an excuse? "Oh, well that's because your fighting with the Varia. Their strong and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides Reborn told me not to bother you too." Screw Reborn. That lie was awesome! (She didn't know if she should be proud or deeply ashamed.)

His eyes brighten as the statement. So that's why she's been avoiding him!

"Oh! I see but you really don't have to Mizu-Chan. You're my best friend."

"…Yeah, **just** your best friend."

She mutters but Tsuna heard her say something.

"Did you say something, Mizu-Chan?"

"What? Oh nothing, I was just thinking that we should eat lunch together. That way I can score some free sushi from Yamamoto and I can even steal some few foods from Gokudera and he'll have nothing to say in it…! Ah, I love my power."

He watches as she cackles in an evil manner and Tsuna just thought how wrong it is to take advantage of his idiotic but caring friend Yamamoto and try to blackmail his harsh yet protective friend Gokudera. But, at least he knows that she wasn't angry at him.

**Lunch**

"What the hell are you doing here woman?"

"Still mad cuz' you can't take a hit from a girl. Gokudera?"

"I'll bomb you to hell woman!"

"Great! I'll save you a seat Gokudera."

"Why you…"

"Gokudera-kun, Mizu-Chan…Please stop. Let's just eat out food in harmony, Ne?"

Both of them give a hesitant nod and turn away from each other. Tsuna just sighs tiredly. It was like taking care of children.

"Haha…Good one Tsuna!"

Yamamoto gives him and encouraging nod and Tsuna nods too…He might have solve that problem now but when something irritates them again…then he has to repeat the role of referee again.

"Oh, and by the way Gokudera…if you do send me to hell. I'll **definitely** take over and drag your sorry ass to the abyss."

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if you become the next devil. Kids around the world will fear your ugly face."

"Thanks for the compliment Gokudera."

"It wasn't a fuckin' compliment!"

"Really? Sounded like one."

"Who the fuck takes 'kids around the world will fear your ugly face' as a compliment?"

"Reborn."

"…"

"…What?"

"…D-Did you just insult Reborn?"

"Yes I did, now I'm certain I'm going to hell and I'll probably end up there through Reborn's gun. This might be the last time I see you all."

"…You're crazy."

"I know! Isn't it amazing?"

"Stop!"

Tsuna once again had to stop your quarrels because one, it was getting way to freaky and two, he didn't want to see his best friend die and become the next overlord of hell.

"Anyway, Mizu-Chan…I have a question."

She turns to Tsuna and smiles.

"Shoot."

"You've trained under Reborn before, right?"

"Yep."

"D-Do you have any advice for me?"

Her eyes widen and her smile falters and she looks up to find the answer. When she reaches it she looks back at Tsuna and smiles. Tsuna gulps and wait for her answer.

"Never **EVER** piss Reborn off. Do not complain or he'll hit you…hard. **Never** get in a fight with Reborn and if you happen to actually fight him…Just lie down and pretend to be dead…there will be a 0.000076% chance he won't kill you though I can't say the same for your dignity. If you happen to be in Reborn's debt then he'll treat you like a lackey and no matter how many times you convince him that you weren't the one who destroyed his precious mug of high priced espresso that I couldn't afford then. Nothing, **NOTHING** will satisfy him…unless you intend to get on your knees and beg…there's a 1% chance of succession rate and a huge blow to your ego. Now, when Reborn owes you! Well that would be the equivalent to playing God for a day…and please note the day. So if you actually happen to have that opportunity. Treat it like you would your life. Oh and when he talks—Tsu-kun? You're shivering…Are you cold?"

"You idiot you scared the Tenth!"

True enough Tsuna was shivering and comical tears started running down his face as Gokudera desperately tries to calm the young Vongola. She smiles pitifully at Tsuna. Maybe she had gone too far in scaring the young Vongola. Even if it was the truth. She walks towards Tsuna and places her hand on his shoulder. Tsuna looks up to see her smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it Tsu-kun. Although Reborn can be evil at times. He cares for his student and does everything in his power to train them and help them grow. He might have strange tactics to help us but it does help…I wouldn't be the boss of the Darkrai if it didn't. Besides, from what I've heard…he doesn't kill his students…" Tsuna sighs in relief. Maybe she was right and maybe Reborn won't be so bad—"…yet."

And his world comes tumbling down at those last words and the comical tears started to fall again as he grips his hair in despair. Reborn was going to kill him and he found himself asking. How the hell did she and Dino-san survive?

"Now that I think about it…How the hell _did_ I survive?"

Somehow Tsuna knew that she just read his mind.


	21. Roll The Credits

**An: You...guys...are...awesome *sniff* I'm so glad you like this amd so requested I shall continue on the story! Also, if you want to see the face of Mizuki and her Guardians there is a link in my profile where you can see it! Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>End of the School day<strong>

"_Hime, we need to do this today."_

"…_I know but…could you please just let me enjoy this day?"_

"_But Hime—"_

"_Please?"_

"…_Alright."_

* * *

><p>Today would be the day that she would initiate the plan because no sooner than tomorrow the Varia would arrive in Namimori and the fight for the Vongola rings would ensue. She needed to do this now or everything would fall apart. The attacks have progressively been beginning to be a regular thing and it was becoming more and more apparent that the Vongola wanted her dead.<p>

Even small mafia families living in Namimori started attack them to prove their 'worth' to the Vongola ninth. How very thoughtful of them.

The school bell rings and Mizuki quickly gathers her stuff and hastily shove them in her bag. Mayumi was already outside and Mayumi _hates _to wait.

Today would be the day that Tsuna and the others would fight and today would be the day for her to fight too…and she might not even make it out alive.

She shakes her head and trusts herself and her Guardians that this _was_ going to work and a century fighting, blood loss, and death would be finally over.

"Tsu-kun!"

She yells as she tries to catch up with the trio. Tsuna and the others slowed down their pace so that she could catch up. She stands in front of Tsuna and quickly memorizes his smile, his brown eyes, his spiky brown hair, his smile. His smile. His smile…Tears started to prick her eyes and she quickly blinks them away. Even after the training with Reborn. Tsuna could still bring out the vulnerability in Mizuki.

"Are you coming tonight to watch our fights Mizu-Chan?"

Tsuna asks and she could already feel the sorrow, regret, and pain washing over her but she had to overcome this. She **would** do it. For Tsuna.

"Sorry Tsu-kun but a friend decided to drop by unannounced and is proclaiming me as her tour guide so I have to."

She smiles. Yamamoto laughs, Gokudera scowls and Tsuna could only frown. He knew that smile on her face. He saw that the day she left for Italy.

"I hope I'll be able to see you guys after you've gained the other half of the Vongola rings but I'm not worried. I know you guys will do great!"

Tsuna nods but he still could feel the air of sadness that surrounded his best friend. What happened to never keeping secrets from best friends?

"So, for now I'll give you this Tsu-kun!"

She reaches into her bag and pull out a bouquet of flowers and not only just one kind of flower but flowers in different colors and varieties.

Yellow Acacia's

Adam's Needle

Angelicas

Arbor Vitae

Bells of Ireland

Blue Bell's

Forget-me-not

Gardenias

Goldenrods

Purple Hyacinths

And

Cyclamens…

Tsuna accepts it with wide eyes.

"Whoa! It's like you bought the entire flower shop!"

Yamamoto exclaims as he looks at the bouquet in Tsuna's hands and she laughs as she rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Gokudera eyes the flowers carefully.

"Haha! I know! I'm sorry I just couldn't pick one. They were all so beautiful that I had to buy them all!"

"Y-You're giving me flowers Mizu-Chan?"

"Why not? I used to give you kisses but I think that would be too much for you and you'd faint!"

"MIZU-CHAN!"

"Haha! Sorry, sorry!"

"_Che cosa __hai intenzione__Darkrai__?"_

She turns to Gokudera who was looking at her serously. Tsuna and Yamamoto looks at him confusion. She smiles sadly. She knew that out of the three Gokudera would notice first despite Tsuna's Hyper Intuition.

"_Qualcosa__che__potrebbe finire__io e la mia__famiglia__, ma __farò del mio__meglio__che__non ci vorrà__. __favore non__dire__Tsuna__è__lo farà__triste__."_

"_Allora __perché__diavolo__stai__facendo__questo!__?"_

"_Perché era miei antenati la colpa non è della Vongola. devo risolvere il problema come il boss del Darkrai."_

"Japanese people, Japanese!"

Yamamoto intejects and Mizuki laughs slightly.

"Sorry, sorry. Just one more Italian sentence."

She turns to Tsuna and reach deeped inside her to find that smile she knew Tsuna would never knew was fake.

_"Ti__amo__Tsunayoshi__e__farei__qualsiasi cosa__per__te__. __Anche__questo significa__essere__trascinato__personalmente__a__Vongola__e__accusato__come traditore__. __Io__ti__amo__e__ti__sarà sempre__anche se si__conosce__nulla__dei miei sentimenti__."_

Gokudera sputters and gives Mizuki a 'what-the-hell' face. She turns to Gokuders and smiles wickedly.

"_Se__dici__qualcosa__, __io__personalmente__spingere__le palle__in gola__."_

Gokudera pales and nods fearfully.

"Good! Then that'll be the only Italian I shall be speaking to you...today. Ciao!"

She waves at them and quickly runs towards the short white haired woman near the school gate. Tsuna watches as Mizuki gets scold at while Mizuki could only nod and spout apologies. The white haired woman sighs and walks away. Mizuki follows her as she grips the strap of her bag tighter.

Tsuna turns to Gokudera, who was still pale, and asks,

"What were you two discussing Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera snaps out of his trance and turns to Tsuna while smiling nervously.

"N-Nothing at all Tenth! She just told me to tell you good-bye!"

"Wow! Good-bye's in Italian are really long, huh?"

"Shut it baseball freak!"

"Haha!"

Tsuna sweat drops as he watces his friends in a one sided aurgument. He, worriedly, turns to the last place Mizuki stood and frowns.

So this is what it feels to have your best friend lie to you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREPARE FOR A VERY LONG AUTHORS NOTE!<strong>_

Italian Translations:

"_Che cosa __hai intenzione__Darkrai__?"__**"What are you planning Darkrai?"**_

"_Qualcosa__che__potrebbe finire__io e la mia__famiglia__, ma __farò del mio__meglio__che__non ci vorrà__. __favore non__dire__Tsuna__è__lo farà__triste__." = "__**Something that might end me and my family but I'll try my best that it wont. Please dont tell Tsuna it'll make him sad."**_

"_Allora __perché__diavolo__stai__facendo__questo!__?" = __**"Then why the hell are you doing this?"**_

"_Perché era miei antenati la colpa non è della Vongola. devo risolvere il problema come il boss del Darkrai." = __**"Because it was my ancestors to blame not the Vongola's. I have to fix it as the boss of the Darkrai."**_

_"Ti__amo__Tsunayoshi__e__farei__qualsiasi cosa__per__te__. __Anche__questo significa__essere__trascinato__personalmente__a__Vongola__e__accusato__come traditore__. __Io__ti__amo__e__ti__sarà sempre__anche se si__conosce__nulla__dei miei sentimenti__." = __**"I love you Tsunayoshi and I would do anything for you. Even it means personally being dragged to Vongola and accused as a traitor. I love you and I'll always will even if you know nothing of my feelings."**_

"_Se__dici__qualcosa__, __io__personalmente__spingere__le palle__in gola__." = __**"If you say anything, I'll personally shove your balls down your throat." **_

_**Please also know that I DO NOT speak Italian and can only do so if Google Translate was made portable. So if you actually DO SPEAK Italian please excuse my half assed excuse for the Italian language. **__**TT_TT**_

**Now you might be wondering how Gokudera could notice that Mizu-Chan was up to something. Well, it was becasue of the flowers. Gokudera's smart right? So he MUST know the meaning of each flower...and if not let's just say he does ;)**

Yellow Acacia's = **Concealed Love**

Adam's Needle = **Best Friends**

Angelicas = **Inspiration**

Arbor Vitae = **True Friendship**

Bells of Ireland = **Good Luck, Best Wishes**

Blue Bell's = **Never ending love**

Forget-me-not = **True Love**

Gardenia = **Secret Admiration and Love**

Goldenrod = **Encouragement**

Purple Hyacinth = **Forgive me**

And

Cyclamen = **Goodbye…**

**So Gokudera got suspicious because of the meaning of each flower. Wouldn't **_**you**_** get suspicious if someone gives you flowers that meant goodbye without a word about leaving? Yup, thought so.**

**Please also note that one flower has multiple meanings but I only choose the one that fit the story.**

_**NOTE END.**_


	22. Mafia Boss Day Out

**AN: You guys...are...too awesome *sniff* So, again this is a little drabble (ficlet?) because at this point I had no idea how to continue with the strory ^^; BUT FEAR NOT! Beacuse inspiration has lit me with it's flames and now I shall write! Write, till' my hands bleed! *poses a superman pose as fire erupts in the background***

**Tsuna: *sigh* The joy of being used. Please enjoy and review...It calms her down just enough to continue her writing.  
><strong>**Me: TO THE EXTREME!  
>Tsuna: *headdesk*Even Ryohie got to her.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Day on a Random Week<strong>

Dino, being his lovable brotherly self, decided to invite Mizuki and Tsuna for a 'family outing' which made Mizuki feel like a total creep for crushing on Tsuna when she was supposedly 'his twin.'

She shrugs it off and continued to walk in the streets of Namimori with a chocolate ice cream in her hand. Dino managed to free Tsuna from Reborn and Mizuki from Mayumi. She now fears and respects Dino and prays that Reborn's punishment and Mayumi's will be light and consist of him still having his dignity left. Poor Dino…

"So guys I thought we'd have a little outing. Since we are the students of Reborn and there are just times when we have to get away from him."

The three of them nod knowingly.

"So I've arranged for us to visit an aquarium. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Ah, Dino-san. Are you sure it's alright for us to be out in the open like this?"

"Tsu-kun's right Dino. You're subordinates are nowhere to be found and you get all clumsy and end up hitting us with your whip. We need Reborn's gun to activate Tsu-kun's flame thing so he'll go all superman and stuff. And if someone attacks us I think I'm the only one who can actually fight. You two will just end up in a pile of dirt somewhere."

"Mizu-Chan!"

"I am not clumsy!"

Dino, proving his point, pulls out his whip and whips it but of course things don't always go smoothly when Dino is involved. So the whip hits Tsuna in the face creating a nasty whip lash while knocking him out in the process. Dino's whip gets wrapped around Dino's body and he, ungracefully, falls to the ground. Mizuki stands over them, with her ice cream still on hand, and laughs.

"Ah, I just love it when fate screws with you two."

Cue glare from Dino.

* * *

><p>After she both helped them, unwrapping Dino and giving Tsuna some ice, they finally arrived at the aquarium. And Mizuki had to admit it was nice to go out for awhile. It was certainly nicer without Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn hanging around Tsuna so much.<p>

She grabs Tsuna's hand and drags him towards the penguins. Tsuna, being his shy self, blushes when he sees that her hand was fitting quite snugly against his. But of course he tried to pry his attention off that and opted to watch the penguins swim instead.

Dino, damn him, cuts their little intimate hand holding by announcing for them to go watch the dolphin perform some tricks. Tsuna frowns when her hand leaves his but he shrugs it off and follows Dino and Mizuki to go watch the dolphins perform tricks.

Gawd, what an awful idea that was.

* * *

><p>The show went relatively well. Tsuna, Dino, and Mizuki were sitting on the front row. Mizuki watches and claps like a little child but Dino and Tsuna paid no mind since they were too busy watching the show.<p>

"I'm going to get something to eat. Would anyone like something?"

"Ice cream, please. Dino!"

"I'd like some too, Dino-san."

"Alright."

To request food from an unsubordinated Dino is like handing Hitler a cheat sheet for world domination. In short, it's bad.

Well, because the moment he took a step on those stairs. He slipped and landed on his butt at the bottom of the stairs. A small 'Plop' was made but was silenced with the audience's claps and 'oh's'.

Tsuna and Mizuki, worried about Dino, runs to him to help him up but before they could even ask if he was okay. A loud rumble erupted in the small setting.

Mizuki looks to Dino and pales.

"Ah…Dino?"

"Yeah, Mizuki?"

"…Where's Enzo?"

. . .

"AAAAAHHHHHH…A GIANT TURTLE!"

"HOLY CRAP, RUN!"

And thus began the most excruciating afternoon of her life. Trying to calm down Enzo while trying to save a drowning Dino and Tsuna being thrown like a ball by the dolphins.

All in all it was normal outing for a mafia boss day out.

And you know what? Mizuki could practically see a smirking Reborn sipping coffee flash in her mind's eye.

* * *

><p>Extended Ending<p>

"HELP ME MIZU-CHAN!"

"JUST A SEC TSU-KUN…DINO FOR GOD'S SAKE WAKE UP AND HELP ME STOP ENZO!"

"Mizuki-Chan?"

"Good you're awake now…OH MY GOD! ENZO DON'T EAT THE DOLPHIN!"


	23. Gone Missing

**Me: Bwahahah! A cliffhanger! I'm so mean XD  
>Tsuna: You're updating early.<br>Me: Yesh! Because I had a great day today! We went to the swimming pool and I went down the slide five times. A new personal record XD  
>Tsuna: E-Eh? Werent you scared?<br>Me: A little. I had to admit that the pool was very deep. I even almost drowned :)  
>Tsuna: E-EH?<br>Me: Yeah, and if I did. Nobody would have heard me because there were too many people and it was too noisy. So my screams would have never been heard! :D  
>Tsuna: AND YOUR HAPPY ABOUT THAT?<br>Me: Duh! Because it didnt happen! ;D  
>Tsuna: ...so optimistic.<br>Me: Hehehe...*walks around the room on cricles*  
>Gokudera: ...or crazy.<br>*Tsuna and Gokudera nods***

**Reborn: Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Vongola Ring Battle<strong>

"_Hime! Hime!"_

"_Mizu-nee!"_

"_Boss!"_

"_Damn it, brat where the hell are you?"_

"_Mizu-nee!"_

* * *

><p>Her vision was blurry and she couldn't focus on anything. She lifts her hand in front of her face and examines it carefully. Good, at least she was alive.<p>

She tries to stand up but a wave of pain coursed through her body. She winces and quickly grabs the injury causing the pain.

A huge scar on her right arm.

She bites her lower lip and looks for anything to stop the bleeding. She looks around and found that she was in a small room and was lying on a bed. She looks for anything that could help her identify her surroundings.

She blinks and focuses her attention on the small symbol that was engraved on the wall in front of her…it looked like a bullet…

A bullet…

Vongola.

Crud.

She throws the sheets away from her but winces when the material brushes over her wound. She stares at the blanket, grabs it, and rips the material as to make a proper bandage. She reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out a pink handkerchief. She places the handkerchief on the place that was bleeding most and wraps the torn sheet around her right arm.

She nods at her handy work and stands…only to be brought to the ground when another source of pain coursed through her body.

She had a broken ankle.

Crud. What the hell happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything?

She stands up and uses the bed as support. She slowly and painfully walks towards the window and notices that she was on third floor. Dammit, if she jumped she'd definitely have more than just a broken ankle and cut on the arm.

A creaking sound brought her out of her thoughts as she turns to watch the double wooded doors of the room slowly open. Dammit, why did the Vongola have to come now?

She stares wearily at door as it fully opens.

Her eyes widen and her breath hitches in her throat.

Two men stood in the doorway with bandages in their hands and some medical supplies. The two of them look at her with individual smiles on their faces.

"…Iemitsu-sama…Vongola Nono…"

* * *

><p>"Yeah! I knew we could beat those Varia freaks. Right Tenth?"<p>

"Oh…err…yeah."

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Ah, well…it's…have you guys seen Mizu-Chan?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera look at each other and shake their heads in unison. No one has seen or heard from her and Tsuna was getting worried.

He knew that something was wrong Mizuki but just refused to acknowledge it because well, he didn't want to anger her for starters and he trusted her abilities.

Gokudera looks at his Tenth and frowns. What the hell was that girl doing? Didn't she say she was going to come out of, whatever, alive? He scoffs and opted to flip through their math book.

"Don't worry Tsuna! I'm sure she's just fine!"

"Yeah…maybe you're right Yamamoto."

"Baseball freak! That was supposed to be my line!"

Tsuna sweat drops and watches his friends bicker at nothing. He smiles and looks around his room when a picture on his table caught his attention. He knew it wasn't there before (but suspected that Reborn placed it there. Dumb baby). He stands up and walks towards it as Yamamoto and Gokudera ignore Tsuna's actions.

Tsuna picks up the frame and his eyes widen at the picture inside.

It was a picture of Mizuki doing a kind of superhero pose in front of The Colosseum with a huge goofy grin on her face. Tsuna smiles and places the picture back on the table. He didn't know why that picture was there but he was glad that he had it.

He always did love her smiles.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna turns to where his name was called. Reborn was standing on the windowsill and looking grimly at him. Tsuna frowns and moves towards him.

"What's the matter Reborn?"

"You have visitors."

Reborn leaps off of the sill and onto Yamamoto's shoulder as he took a seat. Tsuna raises an eyebrow but anything he had to say died on his lips when his door was forcibly open.

Walks in were five people. Two teenagers and three kids.

"Who the hell are you?"

Gokudera snaps and Tsuna looks at the visitor's curiously. The black haired girl who had her hair in a loose pigtail was crying. The white haired kid looked like he was holding back his tears. The purple haired girl just bowed her head. The teenage girl with white hair looked familiar to Tsuna but couldn't quite place where. The one with blond hair had a grim look on his face as he approaches Tsuna.

Yamamoto and Gokudera, on instinct, stands up and blocks Tsuna from the visitors.

The blond haired boy places his hands in front of him and laughs slightly.

"Were not here to bring any trouble we just want to—"

The blond haired man couldn't even finish his sentence as the young black haired girl runs towards Yamamoto and starts pounding on Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto had to admit the girl hits hard.

"G-Give us b-back…M-Mizu-nee!"

Tsuna's eyes widen and as well as Yamamoto. Mizu-nee? Did they mean Mizuki?

Yamamoto crouches down and pats the girls head as she continues to cry.

"Mizu-nee…? Do you mean Mizuki?"

Yamamoto asks earning a small nod from the blond haired man.

"Listen, you little twerps! You give us back our boss so I can beat the crap out of her for disappearing!"

The girl with white hair shouts earning a glare from Gokudera.

"What the hell are you people talking about? She's not here!"

"Boss is not here."

Everybody turns to see the blue haired girl speak monotonously. The white haired girl grits her teeth, the blond boy frowns, the black haired girl's cry become louder, and Tsuna's heart beats rapidly.

"Mizu-Chan's missing?"

Tsuna shouts but receives a glare from the white haired girl.

"Don't give us that you Vongola brat! This is all your fault, if that stupid brat dies because of you I swear I'll gut you alive!"

"You can't talk to the Tenth like that!"

"I can talk any damn way I want! Our boss is missing and you expect me to sit her and listen to another Vongola brat?"

"Now, now Mayumi please calm down."

"We've stayed quiet long enough Tatsuya it's time for this Vongola brats get what's coming to them."

BANG

"Enough."

The room becomes eerily quiet as everyone directs their attention to Reborn who just shot a bullet straight to the ceiling of the roof.

Leon transforms back into a lizard and Reborn faces Tsuna.

"Tsuna, Mizuki's gone missing." Reborn places Leon back on the rim of his fedora and tilt the fedora to hide his black eyes. "And we can't do anything about it."


	24. The Truth

**Me: Gah! I'm a horrible authoress. *sulks*  
>Tsuna: Why?<br>Me: Becasue one of my reader and reviewer has been asking a question and I have yet to answer her...or him! *corner of woe*  
>Tsuna: E-hhehe...why?<br>Me: Hmmm...I forgot? No, Actually I apologize to khrlover becasue she...or he has been faithfully*snickers* reviewing the chapters and I cant even do a simple thing like answer a question for her...or him. Ahmm, anyway for your question yes, yes they are Japanese but you'll have to wait and see as to WHY they are Japanese and living in Italy m'kay? (I cant give away spoilers XD)  
>Tsuna: Do you feel okay now?<br>Me: A little...but I still feel guilty for ignoring her...or his question. I would have answered faster if she...or he was a regestered member. I guess I'm having a hard time continuining the story and it's plot. Because I had this perfectly constracted plot and IT WENT THE OTHER WAY! It just went completely out of what I was planning and now I have to plan again and dont make me mention all the mistakes I make. I'm so- *tonfa'd*  
>Tsuna: H-Hibari-san! *runs to authoress* Authoress-san are you okay? Wake up!<br>Hibari: Hn. Enjoy and Review, herbivores.  
>Tsuna: AUTHORESS-SAN!<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuation<strong>

"_Are you sure about this Vongola Nono…? Your allies will not be happy."_

"_Are you suggesting that we don't destroy it?"_

"_NO! No! I-I was only making sure, honest!"_

_The old man laughs and ruffles her hair._

"_I've always believe that you'd be the one to break this accursed contract ever since you were a child Darkrai Ottavo. You had the same look in your eyes as your father."_

"_My father…wait did we meet when I was a child?"_

_He laughs._

"_Yes, yes we did but I doubt you would remember anything."_

_She crosses her arms in front of her. _

"_I doubt it too. I was jacked up on sugar and chocolates when I was little. I'm surprised I haven't died of diabetes right about now." _

_The two men just laughed. _

* * *

><p>"W-What do you mean we can't do anything Reborn?"<p>

Tsuna shouts as his heart thumps loudly against his chest. Mizuki was missing…so shouldn't they be looking for her right now?

The white haired girl, whom Tsuna now knows as Mayumi Mizuki's Rain Guardian, scowls.

"_This_ is your boss? A boss who doesn't even know the internal workings of his own family? What kind of sick joke is he?"

"How dare you disrespect the Tenth like that? I should bomb you to hell!"

"Bring it Vongola brat!"

"Now, now both of you calm down."

Yamamoto and Tatsuya, who have suddenly started to buddy up, speak up to calm the Rain Guardian and Storm Guardian. Luckily though Nana decided to invite the two young Guardians, Ayumi and Jun, for cookies downstairs with the other kids.

"W-What is she talking about Reborn?"

Tsuna asks fearfully as he faces Reborn who refuses to look at him.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about Vongola brat. That stupid boss of ours risked her stupid life so you wouldn't—Oomph…lupmh mez gwo Statuya!"

Tatsuya holds back the seething Mayumi as he clamps a hand on her mouth.

"Risk? Risk what?" Tsuna turns to Reborn with eyes wide. "What are they talking about Reborn?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

"I am not allowed to tell you. I made a promise to Mizuki-Chan…if you want to know ask the Mist Guardian."

Tsuna raises an eyebrow.

"You mean Chrome-Chan?"

Reborn sighs and sends a flying kick to Tsuna's head. Gokudera flails, Mayumi snickers, Tatsuya and Yamamoto sigh.

"I think he meant our Mist Guardian Vongola Decimo."

Tatsuya interjects and Tsuna, who was still cradling his injured forehead, nods. He walks towards the blue haired girl in the corner. He stands in front of her as she looks at him apathetically. Tsuna gulps and opens his mouth only to be interrupted by the blue haired girl.

"A long time ago a contract was made between the Vongola Sesto and the Darkrai Quinto. The contract, which is still active today, specified that if the Vongola cross paths with the Darkrai the current boss would have a hit on him or her and vice versa." Kasumi, The Mist Guardian, says mechanically. Tsuna nods and waits for her to continue. "The boss had broken the contract the day she went to your school, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gasps as every Guardian of Mizuki bows their head in shame.

"The boss thought that if she could destroy the contract by sneaking into the base of the Vongola it would spare you from having the decision of going after her."

"Going after her? I would never go after her!"

"You'd have no choice Vongola Decimo," Tatsuya speaks up as he lets his hand fall from Mayumi's mouth. Mayumi stares at the ground and glares hard. "You would have been given the order and if you didn't comply you'd be viewed as a traitor and be stripped of your title and probably have a hit on your head and all of your friends. The Hime thought this was the only way you'd be spared of the hard decision of killing her. We had to do it before the Vongola Ring Battles…where you would have been or shall we say already have been officially named as the Vongola Boss."

Tsuna's breathe hitches and he looks at the Sun Guardian with wide eyes. How long had she known? Had she been planning this all along? He clinches his fist looks away from the sad eyes of The Sun Guardian.

Why the hell would she do it?

"Tch. That stupid girl. So that's what she meant."

Tsuna looks up as he sees his Storm Guardian with a scowl on his face.

"Gokudera-kun…," His eyes widen when he remembered that Mizuki and Gokudera had a conversation in Italian. "Gokudera-kun! Please tell me what Mizu-Chan said it to you!"

"Of course Tenth!" Gokudera crosses his hands and closes his eyes as he remembers everything about the conversation. "I asked her what she was planning and she told me that it was something that might end her and her family. She also told me not to tell you Tenth because it might make you sad."

Mayumi grits her teeth and punches the wall next to her leaving a big hole in the wall.

Nobody says a word of protest.

"I then asked her why she's doing this and she said that it was the fault of the Darkrai and as their boss she had to fix it."

Gokudera continues and that got Mayumi's attention. She pulls her fist out of the wall and glowers at The Storm Guardian.

"Don't you dare twist the words you Vongola brat! How could it be our fault when it was clearly yours?"

"Don't give me that! I'm only saying what she said!"

Mayumi clinches her fist and grits her teeth as she prepares to punch the young lad in the jaw when an apathetic voice rang out from the back.

"He's right."

Mayumi turns and raises an eyebrow at The Mist Guardian.

"What do you mean Kasumi?"

"Boss told me the real reason why the contract was made."

Mayumi narrows her eyes and stares at the blue haired girl.

"Why the hell would _she_ tell _you_ and not _her_ right-hand woman?"

"…Because she hates you."

Twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU ILLUSIONIST FREAK? I'LL RIP YOU'RE HEAD APART!"

Mayumi struggles to get out of Tatsuya's grip as Tatsuya desperately clings to Mayumi's torso to prevent her from killing the young Mist Guardian. Reborn sighs and kicks The Rain Guardian to calm her done. She looks behind to see who _dared_ to kick her but when she saw it Reborn she just huffs in annoyance and look away. Shows how much influence Reborn has.

"Please continue your explanation Kasumi."

Reborn encourages and Kasumi nods.

"The false story of the contract states that the Vongola accidently shot the daughter of the Darkrai Quinto and thus war was ensued but since, at that time, the Vongola and Darkrai had equal power they had agreed to make a contract to solve all squabbles. That's how the false story goes."

"So what's the true story then?"

Gokudera pries. Kasumi closes her eyes and sigh.

"The real story does not fall far from the false one but instead of the Darkrai Quinto's daughter being shot it was one of the Guardians of the Vongola Sesto's family. The Darkrai apologized and did their best to keep peace between the families but the Vongola did not yield…and the Vongola destroyed the Darkrai family. But the Vongola were greatly indebted to the Darkrai family for many things so that's why they created the contract for the peace of both families and made the Vongola as the enemy to give back some pride to the Darkrai Family. The Darkrai Settemo, the boss's father, was close to destroying the contract but…"

"He was shot in front of Hime."

Kasumi nods as Tatsuya's completes the sentence. Nobody could admit the death of their dearly departed boss. He was the one who took all of them in when they were all abandoned on streets and left to dead.

"I…can't…believe…it…and Mizu-Chan knew all of this?"

"She is the boss. She had to stomach all of her father's duties after Reborn was done training with her. She used to cry at night when the truth came tumbling at her at full force…"

Mayumi speaks solemnly as she grits her teeth. Tatsuya lowers his head. Kasumi stares on apathetically.

Everyone was quiet.

"Come on guys; is my life really _that_ miserable?"

Tsuna's ears perked up when he heard a familiar a voice. Her voice. He turns to the door of his room and there she was standing in the door way full of bandages and a smile on her face and there was only one thing that Tsuna could do…

He ran to her and kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you have read the truth has been finally revealed and this is only half of it. This is the just for the squabbles of the two families. The real truth of Mizuki and her Guardians shall be in the later chapters. So look forward to it~<br>Me: Gah, I hate how I ended this chapter.  
>Tsuna: Why?<br>Me: BECAUSE IT'S SO AWKWARD! Do you know how many times I cringe *shivers* everytime I reread that next chapter for mistakes? The 'Bahala Na' attitude is starting to sink in and I was tempted, ALMOST, to just drop this story and move on.  
>Tsuna: O_O but...<br>Me: But. I had a stroke of inspiration while I was staring at the chocolate bar in my hands.  
>Tsuna: ...Chocolate...bar?<br>Me: Yup! Chocolate gives me inspiration~ that and cavities XD  
>Tsuna: Of course. *sigh*<br>Me: Heheeh...Ciao~  
>Tsuna: Bye! *pushes the authoress to the seat* Now go write some pre-written chapters.<br>Me: Yeah, yeah. **


	25. Awkward

**AN: *sigh* I'm not in the mood today because I just had like a killer writing spree last night not to much my summer is going to end soon so the updates will be slower than normal *sigh* Anyway, I'd like to shamelessly advertise that I have a new story about Tsuna (of course *wink*) already published and if you guys want to check it out please do. I need your critic on it because it's someting out of my norm. Anyway, as always enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Tsuna's room<strong>

There was one word and only one word that could described the whole room's atmosphere.

Awkward.

In fact that's only the tip of the iceberg. So, for the heck of it, let's do a run down on everyone's expression.

Reborn was smirking.

Mayumi looked like she was about to kill someone.

Tatsuya smile was replaced with complete shock.

Yamamoto's eyes widen.

Gokudera had a blush on his face and mouth slightly agape.

Kasumi was apathetic.

Tsuna looked like he was about to die.

Mizuki stood there, feeling her knees go weak, but still with a blush on her face.

So yeah, awkward would be the understatement of the century.

Finally Mayumi, feeling like she just got bitched slapped by reality, comes out of her trance like state. Runs over to Mizuki and brings her into a tight embrace. The reaction she was expecting was not exactly…what she expected.

"AH! PAIN! LET ME GO! MAYUMI-CHAN! THE PAIN!"

Mizuki desperately tries to pry the hugging female away from her. Her shout of pain brings everyone out of their shock and Tatsuya, feeling as excited as Mayumi, runs over and hugs both of them. Doubling the pain.

"LET ME GO YOU GUYS! IT HURTS!"

"Good then you deserve it."

Mayumi whispers and Mizuki could only whimper in pain. Kasumi walks out of the room with a small smile on her face. Jun and Ayami come barreling in the room when they heard screaming and when they saw Mizuki. Well let's just say that they had to replace the bandages on her body.

~An hour later~

Mizuki was currently on Tsuna's bed sleeping. It seems that she passed out from the pain so Tatsuya decided that she should just sleep and avoid being moved by anybody. Tatsuya, Jun, and Ayumi decided to stay in the Tsuna's room to look after their boss as Tsuna and the others went downstairs.

On the living room, to their surprise, was Iemitsu drinking tea with Ryo. Tsuna and the others, after their initial shock, take a sit and wait patiently for Iemitsu or Ryo to explain things to them.

"The contract has been successfully destroyed. The fight between the Vongola's and the Darkrai's are no more."

Iemitsu announced and just like that it felt like a heavy load was lifted off of every Darkrai Guardian. The fight was finally over…

"So, that girl can finally live peacefully without worrying about having a bullet on her head?"

Mayumi questions Iemitsu happily and Iemitsu nods. Mayumi sighs and Tsuna smiles. He didn't quite know what the situation was but as long as Mizuki was safe. He didn't mind anymore. His best friend was safe and that's all that counted.

"Not only that," Ryo says in her usual apathetic voice earning everyone attention. "The Vongola and Darkrai, from now on, are considered as allies."

Reborn smirks and Mayumi places her head on the table in front of her. Physically exhausted from the battle and all the drama.

"S-So," They all turn their attention to Tsuna. "Does that mean me and Mizu-Chan aren't enemies anymore?"

"The families have finally settled their differences. Vongola Nono has accepted the apology of Darkrai Ottavo for the death of the Guardian of the Vongola Sesto." Iemitsu nods and takes a sip of his tea.

"In other words," Reborn speaks and all eyes turn to him. "You can finally ask Baka-Mizuki on a date Dame-Tsuna."

"EH?"

"Tenth! I'll personally help you in getting that girl as your girlfriend!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Oh? My son has his eyes on Darkrai Ottavo? I see." Iemitsu nods knowingly.

"N-No dad! That's not it!"

"Then why did you kiss her Dame-Tsuna?"

Silence.

Iemitsu's eyes widen and he brings his fist down on the table as he stares at his son intently.

"Oh! You've already kissed this girl? That was fast! As they say, Like father like son! Haha!"

"Way to go, Tsuna!"

"N-No that's not it Yamamoto!"

"Baseball freak be quiet so I can think of ways to help the Tenth!"

Tsuna groans and hides his face in his hands. How the heck did the situation result into this?

Tsuna lets a small smile cross his face as he remembers the blush on her face.

He hates to admit it but he noted that red looked good on Mizuki.


	26. Tears

**Me: *bows cotinuesly* I'm really really really really sorry you guys. But I have decided to end this story at Chapter 30 :(  
>All: NOOOO!<br>Me: I know, I really am sorry. BUT! (oh~ I always love a goood but) I shall be writing a sequal and I know you guys will hate me when you read the juicy twist I have on the Chapter 30~.  
>All: ?<br>Me: But dont worry. Becasue of the juicy twist. I can now finally get my thoughts organized and create an awesome sequal. Heheeh. I'm so evil :D Anyway, you guys dont you love Mizuki's Guardians? I just love them to bits. (well, they are mine '_';) Espicially in the next chapter! Oh, and if you guys still want some TSUNAFISH LOVE~ You can check out my new story Sweet Serenity It's not usually my norm. So it'll definetly be a challange *nodnod* Right Tsuna, why dont you do the countdown?  
>Tsuna: O-Okay. There will only be four more chapters until this story ends.<br>Me: Sad day. :C  
>Tsuna: A-As always. Enjoy and Review.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Tatsuya decided that the Darkrai Guardians should go back to their temporary home in Japan since Mizuki was clearly not waking up from being crushed by her Guardian in a death grip like hug. She had multiple bandages wrapped around her body and, Ayumi's words not his, looked like a mummy.

Tatsuya sighs and runs his hands through his golden tresses as he looks at the plane tickets, from Japan to Italy, in front of him. He really didn't want to buy them because he knew that the Hime would be staying in Japan much longer (After getting kissed by the Vongola Decimo she probably has more drive than usual).

Tatsuya sighs and leans back on his chair. Ah, hell what a waste of money the plane tickets were. He throws the plane tickets on the table as sounds of something crashing and glass breaking resonated in the small house. Tatsuya mushroom sighs and stands up to stop the fight that was ensuing in his kitchen. Probably by Mayumi and Ryo…again.

Sometimes Tatsuya wonders who's the real right hand man/woman of Darkrai Ottavo.

* * *

><p>Mizuki groans and pushes herself up as she scans the room surrounding her. The blankets pool on her waist as she rubs her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness that she was feeling.<p>

She looks around and notices that she was in her room. Well, her room in Japan. She holds her head as everything starts to spin. The table started flying, the chairs started to do a head spin, and Jun started walking on the ceiling.

Wait…Jun?

"Jun?"

"Ah, you're awake Mizu-nee. How are you feeling?"

Jun walks towards Mizuki with a small smile as he places a platter of treats and tea near her bed.

"F-Fine Jun, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"C-Could you stop walking on the ceiling and get down? You're making my head spin."

Jun sweat drops and pulls up the nearest chair as he sits down.

"No! Jun, don't sit on the chair! Oh, now you're spinning on the ceiling."

Jun laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head.

"W-Why the heck does my head feel so heavy?"

Mizuki started to sway as she tries to keep her balance…and her sanity.

"Y-Yeah, Tatsu-nii explained to me that this would happen."

"W-What would happen?"

"Well, you were asleep for a very long time. We decided to take turns in watching over you. Tatsu-nii said that each one of us…well, we kind of decided to play doctor and…try to wake you up ourselves."

"M-Meaning?"

"Meaning, we placed some medicine in your IV. Ayumi-Chan placed her grandmother's medicine, Kasumi-nee's potion, Mayu-nee's personal herb; even Ryo-nii was worried and placed some medicine of his own."

"I-Is that w-why there's a unicorn eating your hair?"

Jun, instinctively, looks up at his hair and of course there was no unicorn.

"Y-Yeah, probably," Jun looks back on his boss who was practically swaying and looked like she was about to pass out and puke all at the same time. "Are you mad Mizu-nee?"

"Hmm?" Mizuki looks to Jun and gives him a weary smile. "Nooo. It's not like I mind being injected by unknown medicines and wake up feeling like I just had the worst hangover in history. Why would you think I'd be mad?"

Jun concluded that it was the medicine and Mizuki's brain fighting for dominance and end up being mixed together. He could conclude sarcasm but the goofy smile and sweet tone she used suggested otherwise.

"R-Right, well maybe you should get some sleep Mizu-nee."

"Hey, Jun."

"Yeah?"

"I had the weirdest dream it's so weird it beats Gokudera and Tsuna interaction weird."

"Sure…"

"Wanna' hear it?"

"I don't recommend it."

"He he…You're weird Jun-kun~."

Jun sighs and noted that the drug had won the war. He stands up and pushes Mizuki down and tucks her in.

"I'll hear it another time Mizu-nee. Right now you should be resting."

"But it's important~."

She whines and he knew that if he left her like this, where Mayumi is next who'll be taking care of her, Mayumi will probably take this advantage and…humiliate Mizuki. Jun sighs and knew that is he let this happen Ayumi was certainly going to kill him. Jun rubs the back of his white haired head and sits back down.

"Okay then Mizu-nee let's hear it."

Mizuki squeals and ushers Jun to come closer. Jun sweat drops and leans it as Mizuki whispers in his ear.

"In this dream. I was being wrapped by an evil mummy monster…and Tsu-kun came…and he kissed me!"

Jun watches as his boss's facial features turn from giddiness to absolute sadness.

"I mean…I don't mind being kissed by Tsu-kun it's just…well, it felt so real and I really thought that maybe…maybe…he'd…like me back…"

Jun's eyes widen when tears started to fall down Mizuki's cheeks. Jun panics and looks around to see if anything could calm her down. His attention was pulled away when he hears quiet sobs and looks back at Mizuki only to see her bury her head in the pillow and not a minute later the sobbing sounds stops. Jun concluded that she probably fell asleep.

Jun frowns and stands up and walks towards the door as he quietly steps out and closes the door.

Jun didn't know if those words were from her heart or from the medicine…he only knows that those tears were definitely real.


	27. Guardian's Day Out

**Me: Hehehe...I had fun writing this chapee~ I was supposed to update sooner but a couple of my friends decided to visit me so...I forgot! Heheeh...sorry bout' that :D  
>Anway, Enjoy and Review~<strong>

**Tsuna: Three more chapters left.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Random Day in a Random Week <strong>

"Why the hell do we have to go out and have 'fun'?"

"Because Mizuki ordered us."

"Stop being a smartass Ryo! Or do you want to repeat the Christmas fiasco of 09'?"

"What? You mean the part where you lost?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I ATTA' RIP YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS!"

"Please come down Mayumi and Ryo. Were here on orders of the Hime. Please let's just get through the day without spilling blood and if not for our sakes than for the poor people who have to clean up the blood after. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Hn."

"Thank you."

Tatsuya thanks the heavenly God's above since Mayumi and Ryo were being so compliant today. He runs his hands though his golden tresses as he watches Jun and Kasumi being dragged off by Ayumi from one store to another. Ryo stands by the right side of Tatsuya with a bored look on his face and hands buried deep in his pockets while Mayumi is on Tatsuya's left side spouting off a good amount of profanities.

Why was he doing this again?

Oh, right because Mizuki came into his room, got on her knees, and started begging Tatsuya to take all of her Guardians out for the day.

Her reason?

Kyoko and Haru were visiting her.

Tatsuya sighs again and looks up at the sky. Well, it was good for the Hime to have some normal female friends and he definitely knew as to why she wanted all of the Guardians out of the house when the said normal friends would be visiting. Even _he_ didn't want to be in one spot where everyone is pissed off (Ryo and Mayumi) or jacked up in sugar (Ayumi). It was a bad combo from the beginning.

"Tatsu-nii h-help!"

Tatsuya blinks and looks at Jun who called his name. He sweat drops when he see's two women fighting over him, pinching his cheeks, and/or trying to hug him. He briefly saw Ayumi huffing and turning green.

Tatsuya, pitying the poor boy, walks towards them and tells the two women that he had to go now earning two disappointed groans from the woman as they walk away.

"Thank you Tatsu-nii."

Jun says softly as he tries to correct his disheveled appearance.

"You're welcome—."

He was mildly surprised when Ayumi made her way towards them and started pounding on Jun's chest with tears in her eyes.

"A-Ayumi-Chan…What's wrong?"

The stunned boy asked.

"Y-You belong to me remember! You cheating bastard!"

Tatsuya promptly decided that it was time to cut off Ayumi's sugar supplies.

"I hate you, you fucktard!"

And to get her to spend less time with Mayumi.

* * *

><p>After Ayumi had calmed down. Tatsuya decided (Mayumi protested, Ayumi squealed, Jun sighed, Kasumi remained apathetic, and Ryo decided to leave but promised to stay out of the house until the end of the day) that they should all go to the park to unwind.<p>

Ayumi had decided to take the slide (Jun and Kasumi too) as hostage while Tatsuya sat at a nearby bench. Mayumi, since they were on the park, decided to do some target practiced with her bow and arrow (Tatsuya only agreed to it when she promised that the 'target' were not the people and kids of the park) as they wait for the three Guardians to finish playing.

Tatsuya could feel a smile touch his lips when he see's Ayumi, being her selfish self, try to hog the slide from Kasumi. Kasumi, of course, does not take this by heart and lets the black haired girl take the first slide. Probably because after Kasumi agreed Ayumi lost her footing and fell to the ground. Jun, being his worried self, ran to Ayumi to check if she was okay. Naturally, Ayumi's thick head protected her from any harm done by gravity.

Tatsuya shakes his head at their antics and looks up at the sky and closes his eyes.

He remembered when Mizuki was just as young as the three. She was ten years old when she finally knew the truth of her family. The mafia, her being the sole successor of the Darkrai family, her Guardians…all of it. She had a hard time to stomach every single detail but she kept on walking with a smile.

When she became Reborn's student though she wanted to give up on the first day of training. In fact, everyone had wanted it as well. Except for her father, Akihito-sama. He stood his ground and instructed Reborn to continue on with the training.

Mizuki, being her ten year old self, shouted at the top of her lungs that she hated her father, hated that he lied to her, and hated that she was left with such a huge burden on her shoulders.

Ten seconds after her rant her father was assassinated right in front of her.

His Guardians didn't even have time to react.

Tatsuya opened his eyes and frowned.

Maybe that's why Mizuki, after the funeral, become more serious with the training. She became more distant and everyone saw less and less of her smile every day.

She was the youngest person, at ten and a half years old, to become a mafia boss and thus, was called the Princess of the Mafia ever since.

Maybe she felt guilty that she couldn't take back the last things she ever said to her father, to never be able to say goodbye, and to never be able to tell him that she actually did loved him.

Tatsuya's frown deepens. He never wanted that to happen to the then Hime. All of them, every single one of them had given their lives to the pass boss and the current boss.

Why?

Because Akihito and Mizuki had saved them from the hell that all of them were living before they met with Akihito.

Mayumi used to be street thug and got into fights every single day. Akihito found her in the alleyways of Tokyo. Half beaten and half dead.

Ayumi and Jun were found by an orphanage but ran away because of the abusive environment. Akihito found them in an abandoned building in Kanagawa. Thank god Akihito found them before the building was ordered to be demolished.

Kasumi was found in a dumpster outside of a night club in Chiba. One of Akihito's men found her.

Ryo, well not much of his known and the only thing that Tatsuya could get out of him was that he was kidnapped by some child slave organization in Tochigi. Akihito found him just when he was about to escape.

Tatsuya was the one person who everybody thought would never bounce back. He had been abused by his parents and ran away only to be taken by a known drug lord in Gunma. Akihito found him three months later but was so badly scarred that he refused to interact with anybody else.

He met the Hime a month later and probably found strength in her because of how she kept on going…despite the many burdens that were laid in front of her…and the many burdens that were to come.

She took all of the responsibility of being a boss and stomached so much that Tatsuya could sometimes see her eyes look away from all the pictures and sins of the Darkrai that were laid in front of her. He could sometimes hear the piercing screams and the constant chant of 'I'm sorry' in the hallways of her bedroom.

He felt sorry for her.

But the moment that she heard that she could go back to Japan. Not even Tatsuya or her other Guardians would have ever thought to see such a bright and happy smile on the young Darkrai's face.

She even left before Tatsuya and the others could pack their bags. Mayumi was so pissed she started threatening anybody who even says that word 'Japan' in her presence. (Poor salesman, selling Japan based gadgets, never saw it coming.)

Luckily though, with Ryo's magical powers that tracks anyone in a day (Ayumi's words), they were able to find her in no time. Too bad Mizuki anticipated this and placed multiple distractions spread out in Japan. (They had to stop Mayumi from killing everyone in the area.)

When they finally eliminated all the other distractions, curtsey of Jun, they were able to find that she was staying in Namimori.

When Mayumi found out that the Vongola Tenth to be was staying in Namimori. She gritted her teeth and shouted multiple profanities at the flight attendants and was _almost_ arrested. (Being in the mafia does _have_ its perks.)

No matter what past everybody had to endure. Nobody seems to be bothered by it anymore.

Mayumi, from a street thug to the caring (ish) person that she is now.

Jun and Ayumi, from the abused kids found in an abandoned building to the cheerful kids they are now.

Kasumi, from the child found in the dumpster to the girl who'd give up her life to protect her family.

Ryo, from the child slave to someone who goes into the line of fire when he sees anyone get hurt.

Tatsuya, the boy thought who would never be able to live again to the boy who hums in the kitchen while he makes pancakes for his family.

And Mizuki, the girl who thought that life was unfair and who, everyone thought, had given up on her old self to the girl who was willing to sacrifice her life for the person she loves.

Yeah, nobody cared as to who they were then. All that mattered was who they were now. A famiglia.

* * *

><p>Extended Ending<p>

"Kasu-Chan!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Why not? It's cute~."

"Just because it's 'cute' does not excuse you from calling me that."

"M-Maybe you should listen to Kasumi-Chan, Ayumi-Chan…"

"Or what she'll start using her illusions on me?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Fine. Whatever you say Jun-kun. I shall stop calling her that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"…"

"Kasu-Chan."

"…"

"RUN AWAY!"

Tatsuya chuckles as Ayumi pulls Jun away from the, slightly, fuming Kasumi. Jun tried to maintain his footing but fails and stumbles to the ground and pulls Ayumi with him. Giving Kasumi the perfect opportunity to strike.

Maybe he should help them out…?

"LADY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!"

"SHUDDUP YOU FUCKING PERVERT. I'LL PUT AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR HEAD FOR EVEN **DARING** TO LOOK AT ME!"

Tatsuya sighs, stood up, and walks to the opposite direction. He'll just have to leave it to Jun since his other job needs him now.

Besides, Ayumi-Chan will live…

"KASUMI-CHAN! I'M SORRY! SPARE ME!"

…Ish.


	28. Famiglia

**AN: :/ Hmm..no reviews last chapter :( Ah! Who cares? I shall rise back to the top! Enjoy and Review~  
>Tsuna: 2 more chaptes left.<br>Me: Sad day :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

After a good night's sleep (and a million unknown medicine concocted by the mafia) Mizuki could finally go back to school albeit a lot of her Guardians protested (Mayumi and Ayumi) that she should just stay home and rest. She, along with Tatsuya, argued that she was all better now and since the contract has already been destroyed she didn't need to be heavily protected now.

Mizuki sighs and looks at her full length mirror. She had a small cut on her cheek and her whole right arm was bandaged up but was luckily covered up by the uniforms sleeves. Mizuki grits her teeth and tries to lift her right arm only to wince in pain.

Right, mental note: Do not lift right arm.

She smiles and looks at the mirror. Her smile was completely strained so she let it drop into a frown instead. She still had a foggy mirror (because of the drugs) but she distinctly remembers crying…over her dream…of Tsuna kissing her.

She grips her hair with her left arm and groans. Why was it so difficult? Tsuna was just a boy right?

Mizuki scoffs.

'Yeah, a boy who's a mafia leader and, not too long ago, had 'kill the Darkrai boss' on their to-do list.'

She thought as the frown deepens. She was definitely happy that the contract was finally destroyed. Although she had to suffer a lot of casualties because the ninth wasn't actually the ninth but a replica for Xanxus evil plans.

She was wondering how the ninth she knew by reputation started sending heavy loaded guns towards her.

She looks out of the window and stares at the peaceful clouds.

'I hope your happy, dad. Peace has been finally brought on to our two families.'

She smiles and releases her grip on her hair and decided to let everything just…be forgotten. Because right now she was not Mizuki Darkrai the mafia boss but Mizuki Darkrai the middle school girl.

With new (false?) determination. She straightens her posture and grabs her bag lying on top of her bed as she heads out. Before she could be Mizuki the middle school girl she had to surpass the first obstacle of the morning.

Breakfast with her Guardians.

There was one thing and one thing only that Mizuki has learned when it came to breakfast with her Guardians.

Chaos **will always** ensue.

"DAMN IT RYO! GIVE ME BACK MY PANCAKES!"

"Hn."

"BASTARD!"

"Relax Mayumi. I can just whip up another batch of pancakes."

"Jun-kun~ Feed me~"

"E-Eh?"

"Boss, maple syrup bottle to your left."

As if on instinct, Mizuki moves her head to the side to avoid the incoming bottle as it makes a dull thud when it hits the floor. Mizuki, while still nibbling on her toast, turns to Kasumi on her side.

"Thank you, Kasumi-Chan."

"…"

Kasumi nods and goes back to cutting her pancakes. Mizuki smiles when she sees Mayumi trying to kill Ryo. Jun being forced to feed Ayumi. Tatsuya humming in the kitchen as he makes a new batch of pancakes. And Kasumi quietly eating her food as she gives her warnings on incoming flying bottles.

Just like what they normally do…

"Umm…you guys, I have something to say."

Everybody stops what they're doing and stares at Mizuki. Mizuki, in turn, stare at the toast on her plate finding it more interesting than her Guardians piercing gazes. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth.

"I wanted to thank you for always sticking by my side. Even when it looked like I was about to fail you still stuck by me and never gave up. Mayumi-Chan, you've always been there for me. You'll always be my right-hand woman. Tatsuya-kun you are the pillar of this family and I'm pretty sure that we all would've fallen without you…that, or we would all starve to death. Jun-kun, you've always been the black horse of this family and you've always been like our personal therapist to us all and I'm so glad that you're with us…to be the caretaker of Ayame-Chan when everybody else has already given up. Ayame-Chan, you're the bright sun that keeps on shining, even when the situation is dire you always seem to know how to smile. Ryo-kun, well you may not show it but I know you care for this family, you coming to Japan is evidence enough. And Kasumi-Chan, I want to thank you for keeping the secret of the Darkrai…a secret and only told it when it was time…and you did. Honestly, you guys if you weren't with me. I'd probably be dead by now."

Mizuki shuts her eyes as a huge blush erupted on her face.

"Of course you idiot," Mizuki looks up and locks eyes with Mayumi. "Were your Guardians. We need to protect you or our paychecks will go down the drain."

"T-That's right Mizu-nee! You can always count on us!" Jun adds.

"Just leave it up to me Mizu-nee! I'll make sure nobody harms you!" Ayame nods and smiles.

"We have to keep you safe boss, it's our job."

"Hn. Idiot."

She smiles at all the loving gazes and smiles directed at her (minus Ryo's and Kasumi's). Mizuki felt a slight tap on her shoulder and she turns to see Tatsuya towering over her with a smile on his face.

"We protect you because we want to. You're an important family member to us." He ruffles her hair and she pouts.

"And don't you ever forget it."

Mizuki smiles and nods. He was right, everyone was right. Despite the chaos that surrounds them on a daily basis…They were her famiglia.

Extended Ending

"Boss, plate to your right."

"Wha? Oomph."

"Ha! Bull's-eye!"

"Mayumi-nee you shouldn't be mean to Mizu-nee!"

"What? It's her fault for not dodging it on time!"

"Have you ever heard of ever treating the injured with care, Mayumi?"

"Shut it Ryo! It was a good shot and you know it!"

"…"

"H-Hey, c-could somebody help me up here? I can't feel my face."

"Ha! Ryo admitted to me being right! Hey, Tatsuya put this one in the records!"

"I can't Mayumi! The pancakes are burning!"

"WHA? MY PANCAKES!"

"Hn."

"Shut it Ryo! And wipe that goddamn smirk off of your face."

"A-Ayame-Chan…why do I have to f-feed you?"

"Because I said so~."

"G-Guys…I n-need help!"

And just like a family,

Nobody helps up the poor sap that's fallen to the floor.


	29. Avoid

**Me: *cries in the background*  
>Gokudera: W-Why the hell are you crying...?<br>Me: Cuz' this is the second to the last chapter...and...and...*cries*  
>Tsuna: And she doesnt want to end this but has to.<br>Me: *Sniffs* E-Exactly.  
>Gokudera: Oh, geez. But arent you writing a sequal for this...?<br>Me: *sniffs* T-That's r-right.  
>Gokudera: Then why the hell are you crying about...? There's going to be a sequal I know everyone will be looking foreward to it.<br>Me: *sniffs* Y-You think so...?  
>Gokudera: Yep.<br>Me: *grins and clings to Gokudera* THANK YOU MY LOVELY BOMBER! *turns to the side* I need to write something for you that isnt so perverse *turns to Gokudera* THANK YOU! *cuddles Gokudera*  
><strong>

**Tsuna: *whispers* Thank you for this Gokudera-kun.  
>Gokudera: OF COURSE TENTH!<br>Me: Eh..? What are you two talking about...?  
>Tsuna and Gokudera: NOTHING!<strong>

**Me: *shrugs and continues to cling to Gokudera* Enjoy everyone~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>School Day<strong>

Mizuki was worried, tired, scared, and to top it all. She was lonely. Because she now knew that the dream she had of Tsuna kissing her was actually…real. Of course she didn't believe it at first but the moment Tatsuya AND Kasumi confirmed it.

She knew that it was real.

Why was she sad that she was kissed by the boy she'd been in love for God's knows how long?

Because of the nagging voice that kept on telling her that he, Tsuna, just kissed her because he was relieved to see her alive after Tsuna got the message that she went missing.

So, in other words the kiss was in no way romantic but just an involuntary move from the relief he was feeling.

Mizuki stops walking and grips the strap of her bag tighter. Her golden eyes narrow and she grits her teeth. There was also the possibility that Tsuna WANTED to kiss her and not just because of the overwhelming relief he was feeling.

But what was the probability of that happening?

Gah! She sighs and runs her hands through her long black hair. Even when the stupid contract has already been destroyed it's still giving her trouble.

"Good morning Juudaime!"

Her eyes widen…she knew that voice.

"Haha! Good morning Tsuna!"

CRAAAAPPPP! Mizuki looks behind her and her suspicions were confirmed when she sees Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walking towards her. Luckily, though Tsuna was kept busy by Gokudera. She was NOT ready to confront him yet. She was barely even ready to see him!

She looks around to see if she had an exit route but the damn street had only one-way. DAMN YOU FATE!

Her eyes catch a small opening to her side. But it was so small could she actually fit in there?

"How was your weekend Tsuna?"

"Baseball freak that was supposed to be my line!"

NO TIME TO THINK! She abandoned all reasoning and squashed herself in between the gap of the wall.

She holds her tongue when her right arm accidently hits the wall.

* * *

><p>Tsuna continues to walk with Gokudera on his right and Yamamoto on his left. Gokudera continues to converse about his weekend where he went alien hunting. Tsuna just mildly listens because his thoughts were always going towards…Mizuki.<p>

He knew that he shouldn't have kissed her. He didn't know why but he just…wanted to.

A tinge of pink appears on Tsuna's face when he remembers his 'talk' with his mother. He told his mother that he kissed Mizuki and he wanted to know why.

His mothers answer?

"_Silly Tsu-kun…It's because you're in love with her!" _

Tsuna couldn't even believe his mother. Mizuki was just his best friend. Someone who was there to beat up the bullies. Someone who was there to help him before 'the Reborn incident'. Someone who was always, ALWAYS there…even when she was in Italy.

As he mauls over the possibility that maybe, maybe he was in love with her. A huge blush on his face erupts and his heart beats at an abnormal rhythm.

It wasn't the same like what he feels around Kyoko-Chan. He felt happy when he was with her and…thankful.

But when he was with Mizuki he felt free…like he could be himself and not get judged. He could act like No-Good Tsuna and she wouldn't care. He does feel happy though but not like Kyoko-Chan happy…just happy.

Can that even be called as love…?

Maybe.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna snaps out of his trance and looks at his surroundings and found out that he was already at the front gates of the school.

Had he been thinking so hard…?

Wait! Kyoko greeted him!

"Good morning Kyoko-Chan."

Kyoko tilts her head to the side. Something that Tsuna would fine cute but now…he didn't know anymore.

"Is something wrong Tsuna-kun?"

"Yeah, Tenth you've been spacing out."

"N-No I'm just fine! I was just wondering if Mizu-Chan would come to school today."

Even her nickname sounded…alien…to him.

"Oh!" Kyoko exclaims earning everyone's attention. "Mizuki-Chan arrived before you guys."

"Really?"

Tsuna inquired…and his heartbeat went back to the abnormal rhythm.

"Yeah, but she was in a rush and said that she had to go the nurses office."

"Why?"

Yamamoto asks and Kyoko shakes her head.

"I don't know…she didn't tell me."

"Was she bleeding?"

Gokudera asks and Kyoko's eyes widen a bit as a frown takes hold of her lips.

"Not that I could tell. She just said good morning and told me she had to go to the nurse's office."

Before anybody else could say another word the school bell rings and they all decided to visit her when lunch came because nobody wanted to suffer Hibari's wrath.

Tsuna walks, along with the others, with a strained smile on his face.

Did she go the nurse's office so that she could avoid him…?

* * *

><p>"My dear Mizu-Chan come here~."<p>

"Get away from me you perv!"

Mizuki chucks another one of her schoolbooks as she tries to keep the ever elusive pervert, Dr. Shamal, away from her.

"But your hurt~."

"I don't care! Get away!"

She keeps him at bay when she places her feet on his chest and kicks him backwards. He doesn't seem to be affected though and still wears a pervy grin on his face.

"I always thought that you would be a pink kind of girl Mizu-Chan…but blue suites you just fine~."

Mizuki pales when she remembers that she was wearing blue panties today. A huge blush erupts on her face as she lifts up the small table and chucks it towards Shamal. He avoids it but doesn't see the kick coming his way and he falls to the floor with a loud thud and a huge bump on his head. Mizuki huffs in anger and accomplishment as she kicks the doctor on the stomach just for the heck of it.

She winces in pain when she feels a sharp sting on her right arm. Damn pervert reopened her wounds.

She walks towards the drawer and pulls out a good amount of bandages and some ointment for her wounds. She sits down on the chair (One that wasn't destroyed) and lifts up her sleeve to see her slightly blooded bandages. She peels them away carefully and applies the ointment, hissing in the process, and wraps the new bandages on her right arm.

Great. Now she had no excuse to stay away from the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright serious moment you guys, I really want to thank you for all those who favorited, reviewed, and alerted (that sounds weird -_-;) This is my FIRST time to actually get so many reviews on a story that I wasnt originaly going to finish. (shows how much you guys have influence *winkwink*) And, although I was not satisfied with this story that much, I promise to make the sequal much nicer since I'm going to change my writing style so we'll just have to see how that works out (oh, boy) Anyway, the next chapter will be long (I think the longest...?) and the AN will also be long since I want to take the time to thank all of you lovely readers, reviewers, favoriters, and alerters (again, sounds weird)<strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! YOU MAKE SOMEONE LIKE ME CRY! (and I dont easily cry...much) Hehehe, anyway, to end this AN Thanks again.**

**Ciao~**


	30. End

**Me: *Ish sad*  
>Tsuna: R-Right, Authoress-san is sad right now so I'll do the fanservice. We would like to thank, <strong>Woopa, 10th Squad of the 3rd Division, khr lover, sakurateodoro, AliceofDeath, Cuore l'anime della, scaaagirl, and The Fool Arcana **for reviewing. To all those who favorated, reviewed, and alerted (still sounds weird) A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL!  
>Me: And as a huge thank you! You get to see Tsuna rip his shirt off!<br>Tsuna: E-EH?  
>Me: Come one Tsuna *nudgenudge* do it for the fans!<br>Tsuna: O-Okay *tries to rip shirt off but fails*  
>Me: *face palm* Oi...<br>Tsuna: IT'S HARD ALRIGHT! *tries to rip it*  
>Me: *turns to reader* This might be awhile so please enjoy and review the last installment of 'From Then To Now' <strong>

* * *

><p>Did Mizuki know that avoidance was not the best of ideas? Yes, yes she did. But what the heck could she do? She wasn't exactly an 'expert' when it comes to 'boys'. Sure, being a mafia boss was harder but when it came to her feelings. She really didn't know what to do.<p>

So, being deathly scared of Tsuna now, she did what she thought was the solution.

She avoided him like the plague.

When he made an action of walking towards her, she would run out of the door and shout an excuse of going to the bathroom.

When Tsuna would ask the bomber, Gokudera, to help Tsuna talk to her, she would pull out a picture of Bianchi and run away.

When Tsuna, being desperate, asked Yamamoto to do it, she would use that 'natural baseball throwing instinct' of his and throw a baseball, magically supplied out of nowhere, and ask him to throw it at the opposite direction as she runs away. (Was she happy when the baseball hit Shamal? Ecstatic.)

Now, when Tsuna asked Kyoko that was a tricky trap to get out of but since she had trained with Reborn it was easily solvable by shouting, and pointing at a random direction, 'LOOK! 90% OFF ON YOUR FAVORITE CAKE!' and then run away.

She knew that it was stupid borderline cowardly to run away but the more that Tsuna sent 'traps' her way the more she was determined to get away from him.

So, at the end of the school day where she's lazily lounging in one of the many rooms in her temporary house with Jun, she had managed to get away from Tsuna (but got 'bitten to death' by Hibari five times, got chased around by Shamal twice, and nearly avoided a catastrophic meeting with Tsuna in his Dying Will Mode.) but nonetheless she survived the day.

"Until tomorrow that is."

Mizuki groans and gives Jun a small glare. Jun did have the uncanny ability to tell what everyone is feeling and/or thinking. Mizuki picks at the chocolate cake in front of her as Jun sit not too far away from her as he stuffs his face with treats.

"Please Jun-kun. Don't give me 'the look'."

Jun blinks owlishly, tilts his head to the side, and raises an eyebrow. Mizuki groans and points at Jun accusingly.

"That! Don't give me that! The uncanny ability for you to make as talk even though we don't want to. 'The look!'."

Jun blinks cutely and nibbles on the small treat.

"What do you mean Mizu-nee…?"

"Fine, I'll tell you."

And just like that she caved in. She knew it was a mistake when Reborn was left to take care of Jun when he was little. It was bad enough that the baby made her do Spartan training everyday and now he had to defile poor, poor Jun's mind. Mizuki sighs and pushes the cake aside and brings her knees to her chest.

"…Can I rant?"

"I don't mind."

"Alright," She takes a deep breath and… "Okay, I know that Tsu-kun…Tsuna-kun…? Tsuna? GAH! I can't even say his nickname anymore. Anyway, it's frustrating that I have to hide from him. I want to talk I really do but everything is just so…AWKWARD! Damn it I can't even get a sensible sentence to come out of my mouth when I see him. I sputter and run away. Like the coward that I am. Exactly, I'm a coward. But I don't want to lose Tsu-kun…Tsuna-kun…TSUNA? AHHH!"

Mizuki shouts and buries her face in-between her legs as she shouts any word that would cross her head. Jun sighs and places the treat that he had been nibbling, down and walks over to Mizuki as he pats her head. For once Jun didn't have an answer.

"Hmm…treats, Jun's 'the look', cake, and Hime…this can't be good."

"G-Good afternoon Tatsu-nee."

Jun greeted the blond haired boy as he enters the room. Tatsuya smiles and ruffles the white haired boy's hair.

"Good morning Jun-kun…So I'm assuming that Hime has boy problems?"

"Y-Yeah…and I don't know what to say."

Tatsuya smiles and assures the boy to leave the room.

"Sometimes there are things that you can't always solve Jun-kun…why don't you leave it to me?"

Jun nods and, thankfully, leaves the room. Tatsuya smiles and pours some tea and places it in front of the silent girl in front of him.

"…I don't know what to do, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya smiles sadly, he knew that this talk was coming. He pats her head affectionately.

"Talk to him."

"But!" She looks up but her words get lost in the sad eyes that the Sun Guardian was giving her a failed rendition of Jun's 'look'. "…Not you too Tatsuya."

Tatsuya chuckles and hands over the tea and Mizuki take long sips. Probably to avoid talking.

"You need to talk to him."

She sputters and puts the cup of tea down.

"I can't! It's too awkward! The tension will be so thick you could cut it with a knife, no, you could hack it with a freakin' chainsaw!"

Tatsuya chuckles again and shakes his head.

"You won't know until you try, isn't that what you told me?"

"But!"

"And there could also be the possibility that he'll like you back."

Silence.

Words starting to sink in. And…

Laughter.

"Don't be silly Tatsuya! He'll never like me!"

Tatsuya frowns.

"You're degrading yourself too much Hime."

"…I know…but I just can't bring myself to admit that…he…he…the possibility of…of…"

"Him liking you?"

"…Yeah."

Tatsuya smiles and laughs. Mizuki pouts and throws a pillow towards him.

"Don't laugh you idiot!"

She huffs and Tatsuya quickly dodges the second pillow.

"I'm sorry Hime but you just need to talk with him. I can guarantee that he'll like you back."

"How can you guarantee something like that?"

"Because the boy is obviously head over heels for you, though he might not notice it yet."

Mizuki blushes and looks to the side.

"…Really…?"

"Really."

Mizuki sighs and looks at Tatsuya's smiling face giving her some (false…?) hope.

"I guess…I could—"

SLAM

Mizuki jumps and looks to the open door. She quiver when she sees's Mayumi emitting a dangerous aura and cracking her knuckles in a none to friendly way.

"M-Mayumi…?"

Mizuki managed to stutter out as Mayumi stalks towards her. Mizuki pales.

"So…you think you're a coward, eh?"

"W-What?"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU, YOU BRAT TO FEEL LIKE A COWARD! PREPARE FOR SPARTAN TRAINING!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tatsuya sighs and rubs the back of his head tiredly. At this rate Mizuki's wounds will never heal.

* * *

><p>Mizuki decided that, despite Mayumi's beating, she really did have to talk to Tsuna about this. Her whole reason for her plan <em>was<em> so that Tsuna and his friends would be kept safe. (She didn't anticipate the kiss though.)

She takes in a deep breath as a small blush appears on her face. Right now she was standing in front of Tsuna's house with a nervous look on her face.

But she had to be strong.

Or face the wrath of Mayumi when she got back home.

She cringes at that thought and brings up her hand to knock. She could hear a couple of people walking around and some shouting and finally the door flew open.

"M-Mizu-Chan!"

Damn it. He was NOT the face she wanted to see first.

"H-Hey, Tsu-kun. Mind if we talk?"

Tsuna's eyes widen but he nods anyway and steps out the house and ushers her to follow him out of the gate. At least they won't have a problem of Reborn popping out of nowhere if they took a walk.

As they walk, with a comfortable distance away from each other, a long and excruciation silence lingered above them. Damn, this is WHY she didn't want to have this talk with him.

But she had to weigh in her options. It was either this or Mayumi.

No! She will come back a winner! No matter what!

"S-So…umm…what d-did you want to talk about Mizu-Chan?"

Although, Mayumi doesn't sound so bad right about now…NO! SHE NEEDED TO DO THIS!

She stops and looks at Tsuna seriously despite the huge blush on her face. Tsuna blinks and watches his best friend carefully as he sports his own blush.

Now, before she left her house Tatsuya had given her some pointers on how to do this and he instructed her that it was just the same like taking a dip in the pool. First, you have to test the temperature and slowly but gradually immerse your whole body in the water.

"I like you Tsu-kun!"

Or you know…cannonball.

"E-Eh?"

She had a momentum going and she was not going to break it despite the shocked face of Tsuna.

"I like you! I've always liked you. No matter what you did no matter what anybody said I like you. And I know that you like Kyoko-Chan and I really have nothing against her! She's a really nice girl but I like you Tsu-kun! There I said it! I like you. No, in fact." Mizuki blushed and grabbed his shoulders as she pulls Tsuna closer to her and kiss him as Tsuna's eyes widen more so. She pulls away and stares nervously at him.

"I love you!"

Tsuna watches with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at how Mizuki just confessed to him. No proper sentence could be formulated and he was just…stunned.

"Mizu-Chan…"

He whispers softly. Mizuki continued to hold his gaze but when she found that there was a look of…something…in his eyes. She paled. It was something she'd never seen Tsuna sport before…but she knew that it was not happiness.

"S-Sorry," She muttered sadly as her grip on Tsuna's shoulder loosens. "Forget everything. I'll be going home now."

Mizuki bows her head and runs away. Tsuna realizing what she just said kicks into over drive and runs after her shouting her name. She abruptly stops and turns around but Tsuna, not expecting her to stop, didn't have time to stop himself and collided with her that's sends them both on the ground.

Tsuna groans and Mizuki winces in pain when ONCE AGAIN her right arm hits the pavement.

"Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain…"

She mutters repeatedly like some kind of mantra as she clutches her right arm close to her. Tsuna scrambles to his feet and runs to Mizuki and crouches next to her to see if she was okay.

"A-Are you okay?"

"No!" Tsuna's eyes widen at her sudden outburst. "This has been happening too much already and my arm hurts! What the heck does God have a problem with my right arm healing? IT HURTS!"

Tsuna smiles and helps her up to her feet. He forgot how funny Mizuki was, he forgot how nice she was, he forgot how beautiful she was…

Woah, woah…Where did that come from?

"Now," Tsuna is brought out of his thoughts when Mizuki grunts. "Could you stand a few feet away so I can do my melodramatic running away?"

"Eh…?"

"You know my melodramatic running away? Now move!"

Tsuna's eyes widen and all Mizuki could do was look at the ground in the hope that he would just STOP looking at her!

"I can't do that."

Mizuki's eyes widen and she looks up and see's Tsuna walks towards her. Her blush just felt like it covered her whole face as she takes a step back.

"W-Why?"

"Because you're hurt."

"I can—."

Anything she had to say where quickly silenced when Tsuna's lips descended on hers. Her eyes widen but, after getting a swift kick in the cranium by her senses, she closes her eyes and responds to the kiss. She tries to snake her arm around Tsuna's neck but was cut short when she pulls away and winces in pain effectively breaking the kiss. Tsuna laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his head with a huge blush on his face. Even he didn't believe what he just did.

"M-Maybe we should go back to my house and get Bianchi-san to check that out for you."

"Y-Yeah."

She nods and walks back to the direction of Tsuna's house. Tsuna, walking on her left, nervously and shyly brushes his hand on hers. Getting the message Mizuki takes hold of his hand as she leans on his shoulder. A huge blush erupts on Tsuna's face but he tightens his hold on her hand.

Tsuna sighs in relief. It wasn't how he actually pictured for things to go but nonetheless he was happy of how it ended.

**End**

* * *

><p>A dark figure walks towards the white haired man with a paper clutched in his hand. He walks towards the man sitting behind the table with a frown on the dark figure's face.<p>

The man behind the table smiles happily as he sees the figure standing in front of him.

"Oh~ you're back. Do you have the contract~?"

The dark figure nods mechanically and places the paper on the table as golden tresses overlap his dull grey eyes.

Byakuran smiles happily upon reading the paper in front of him. It was in fact the contract.

"Good job,"

Byakuran looks up at the person in front of him as a cat like grin takes hold of his lips.

"Tatsu-Chan~."

**End…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Before you guys hit me with bricks for the ending. Yes, I do know were I'm going with this and the sequel is already in motion. So please dont worry! Thank you again! You guys are the best reviewers, readers, favoriters, and alerters (I...dont...know) in the whole world ever! *turns to Tsuna* HOWS THE T-SHIRT RIPPING?<br>Tsuna: I'm *pulls on t-shirt* TRYING!  
>Me: *sigh* Maybe we'll get to see Tsuna rip his shirt on the sequal...?<br>Tsuna: AHHH! *falls to the ground*  
>Me: Or maybe not.<strong>

**Ciao~**


End file.
